


A Blade Over My Head

by OhHamilton



Series: A Blade Over My Head [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, Ginny Weasley gives me the hives, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Harry and Ginny are only referenced as a couple, Lots of hot sex with randoms, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mates, Nobody wants to see a boy reliving his fathers life, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Ron Weasley goes insane, Ron and Ginny are awful, Sex, Soundtrack to this fic, Suicide Attempt, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 39,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHamilton/pseuds/OhHamilton
Summary: Harry has just defeated Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts. Wandering the school in a daze, he overhears something he is not meant to and flee's the wizarding world with the help of an unexpected friend. This is a story about Harry traveling the world, finding himself and eventually stumbling across his mate.





	1. Be the lightning in me, that strikes relentless

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole thing was inspired by a song. Teenagers by My Chemical Romance popped onto my playlist one day and I couldn't get the mental image of it playing over the top of the fight at the ministry in OotP. I decided I wanted to try and write a fic with/to a soundtrack. Some scenes have been created purely for a song or a song was found specifically for a scene. Once I have posted all the chapters I will link to the youtube playlist I made for ease of listening. Fair warning, depending on how quickly you read, the songs will finish before or after you finish reading a chapter. Irrespective, one song to a chapter. Let's see what you think? 
> 
> It will all be very plotty, very internal Harry dialogue with bits of conversation when needed. The chapters are pretty short so I might be persuaded to post one a day instead of every two days like I do with Triumph Between ;)
> 
> I wanted to try and have the lyrics to the song running alongside the text of the story but apparently, that won't work, unless someone knows how to and can explain it to me?
> 
> I have always loved The Lightning Strike by Snow Patrol, there is something magnificent about this song. Parts two and three for the song did not fit with the fic, hence why I didn't use them, but if you haven't heard it before, The Lightning Strike parts I - III is about 16 minutes long?
> 
> AN (27/4/19): Here is the link to the youtube playlist for this fic: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4zY5-vDq9SfybXgDyTlHBVfzBEB5PwvG

_"The Lightning Strike" – Snow Patrol_

_[I - What If This Storm Ends?]_

 

Voldemort is dead.

The Battle at Hogwarts had just ended. He had killed. Had killed Voldemort. He knew that people expected him to be proud, to be happy, but all he was, was numb.

His feet carried him restlessly through the castle, pacing through endless corridors, lost in his own thoughts, emotions in turmoil. He was relieved it was all over, sad he had been required to murder to achieve it. Vengeance had never been something he wanted, but the expectations of everyone had pushed him to it.

His thoughts were like treacle, oozing through his head. Flashes of memory cropping up before fading away. While the past nine months on the run had been frustrating, he had never felt as clear-headed, never felt as removed from his anger before. He could feel something was there, some important thought that lay beneath that he could not grasp.

A flash of red ran over his mind's eye and he struggled. A part of him thought of Ginny with affection, love, desire, telling him to go to her and begin their lives together. Another screamed and railed at the thought. She looked so much like his mother, their personalities so similar. It seemed wrong to him to be attracted to someone who was so like a woman he had never known. The twisting in his gut warred with the arousal that manifested every time he thought of her.

Pushing it aside, instead, he thought of his friends, of how Hermione had stood by him through everything. Of how Ron had left. He could feel a pull when he thought of Ron, a whisper in his mind saying the other boy was trustworthy.

Voices, there were voices around the corner at the end of the hall. Unwilling to deal with whoever it was, but equally unwilling to change his route, he slipped his cloak out of his pocket, throwing it around his shoulders. Quickly, he cast a silencing charm at his feet so he could sneak by.

“… Where is he?! You were supposed to keep track of him Ron! Not be worrying about getting your dick wet.” Ginny’s harsh whisper penetrated his thoughts and he froze.

“Oi! It’s not my fault! He’s supposed to be your problem now Gin. I kept him in line while we were on the run. It’s your job now to wrangle the prick. He fights everything! I had to keep increasing the dosages just to keep him under the thumb. If you’ve lost him already, mum will be pissed.” Ron’s whiny tone cut back as Harry began shuffling forward to peer around the corner.

“Don’t you take that tone with me, Ronald. We have to work together! Dumbledore promised us that if he survived the battle, that the marriage contract would kick in and we could get at his fortune. Now, do you have that blasted map or not? We can use it to find him.”

Sickness coiled in his stomach. He had heard enough to know something was very wrong in his life. He needed to get out and get out now.

Considering his options, he began making his way back towards the great hall. He had Voldemort’s wand as well as Draco Malfoys. The blonde had helped him, so deserved to get his wand back, but how? Harry also needed his things, which were with Hermione.

Picking up the pace, he silently trotted into the hall and cast around for the bushy brunette. Spotting her off by the mourning Weasley’s, he snuck up behind her. With a light _confundus_ , he took her beaded bag and slipped back out.

Casting off caution, once he was outside the great hall, he began running for the ward line knowing he was running out of time before someone noticed him missing.

Gringotts. At the very least he could get some money together to run. No one would expect him to go to the goblins, so that would be where he went next. He could hear a commotion behind him as he hit the wards. He turned to apparate away and saw a flood of people pouring out of the castle, running towards him. With a crack, he disappeared long before anyone else could reach him.

Harry appeared at the entrance to Diagon Alley with a crack. He quickly checked to ensure that his cloak was still tucked tight around him before hurrying towards the white marble building that dominated the space.

Slipping in, he made his way to an empty desk, tapping on the front to draw the attention of the goblin sitting behind it. The goblin glanced up and scowled at where Harry stood. He flicked his cloak aside to reveal his face before hiding again.

“I would like to withdraw funds from my account.” Harry’s disembodied voice floated out.

The goblins frown deepened. “Mr. Potter, have you not come to meet with your account manager? We have been endeavouring to communicate with you for years to discuss your inheritance and the state of your investments and properties.”

Harry swallowed, thinking fast. “Yes, of course, I’m here for the meeting. When was it again? Can I meet with my account manager now?”

The goblin bared his teeth in a parody of a smile. “Right this way Mr. Potter.”

Harry was led into the depths of the bank, following until finally, they reached a large red door set into pale marble walls. A glare from the goblin froze him in place, while the other slipped into the room closing the door firmly behind him. A few minutes passed with Harry nervously shifting from one foot to the other before the door was yanked back open again and he was ushered into a traditional office. Generic artworks were scattered over the walls, the carpet was plush and neutral under his feet, the furniture was dark timber and leather.

The goblin seated behind the desk was flipping through paperwork and didn’t look up at his entrance, only gestured to the seat in front of the desk. Harry slipped off the cloak and sat, hearing the snick of the door closing behind him. Finally, the goblin finished rifling through the paperwork and looked up.

Harry blinked in surprise, he blurted “Griphook?” before his brain caught up, but when it did, he flushed and looked away.

“Yes, Mr. Potter. I am your account manager. Why have you been ignoring my owls?” Griphook steepled his fingers, peering over them at the boy in front of him.

“I never got any owls? I’m sorry, I just need some money, I have to get out.” Harry rushed out.

It was Griphooks turn to blink in surprise. Humming, he flipped through a few sheaves of parchment. “Well, that does explain things. First of all, Mr. Potter, you are entitled to quite a hefty inheritance, including large amounts of money, properties, and investments. If you have the time now, we can review what is available to you. From there, perhaps we can formulate a plan on what shall happen next. If you desire to leave London, I will be able to assist with that.”

Harry couldn’t help fidgeting. “But they will find me.” He hissed. “They will know I’m here. I can’t stay long.”

The goblin's eyes narrowed, and he fully focused on the filthy, distressed youth in front of him. “No one will disturb us here Mr. Potter. Perhaps you can detail what has occurred so that I may assist?”

“Um… well… I’m not sure where to start.”

“Perhaps what happened after you broke out of Gringotts, taking our dragon with you?” The Goblin’s tone was light, but Harry still flushed and mumbled out an apology.

“After stealing one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes from the Lestrange vault and escaping, I had a vision of sorts that Voldemort’s last Horcrux was at Hogwarts, so we went there and destroyed it. I had to watch as Voldemort murdered Snape who gave me his memories where I found out I was also a Horcrux and went to meet Voldemort so he would kill me. I came back to life and Neville killed Nagini who was Voldemort’s last Horcrux. I then made my presence known and battled Voldemort, eventually killing him. After that, I was wandering the halls of the school thinking when I stumbled across Ron and Ginny who were bickering as always. But what they were talking about…” He trailed off, looking horrified, completely missing the slightly bewildered expression on the goblins face at the influx of information.

“Ginny was reprimanding Ron for not keeping good enough track of someone, from the context they were talking about me. Ron then said I was now her problem and he complained about how much trouble he had keeping me under the thumb, how I kept fighting ‘everything’ and that he had to increase the dosages. Ginny then got angry back at him, talking about how Dumbledore promised them my money and how there is a marriage contract in effect, but I never agreed to any of that. After that I ran here, thinking to take whatever money I have left and disappear into the muggle world.”

Harry was almost panting by the time he finished, the information pouring out in a rush.

 

_"The Lightning Strike" – Snow Patrol_

_[I - What If This Storm Ends?]_

_What if this storm ends?_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now_

_Ever again_

_The perfect halo_

_Of gold hair and lightning_

_Sets you off against_

_The planet's last dance_

_Just for a minute_

_The silver forked sky_

_Lit you up like a star_

_That I will follow_

_Now it's found us_

_Like I have found you_

_I don't want to run_

_Just overwhelm me_

_What if this storm ends?_

_And leaves us nothing_

_Except a memory_

_A distant echo_

_I want pinned down_

_I want unsettled_

_Rattle cage after cage_

_Until my blood boils_

_I want to see you_

_As you are now_

_Every single day_

_That I am living_

_Painted in flames_

_All peeling thunder_

_Be the lightning in me_

_That strikes relentless_

_What if this storm ends?_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now_

_Ever again_

_The perfect halo_

_Of gold hair and lightning_

_Sets you off against_

_The planet's last dance_

_Just for a minute_

_The silver forked sky_

_Lit you up like a star_

_That I will follow_

_Now it's found us_

_Like I have found you_

_I don't want to run_

_Just overwhelm me_  
  
---


	2. And the Light's Always Red in the Rear View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may be a little liberal handed with the tech in this, sue me. The idea of some poor owl winging its way across the Atlantic to deliver reports breaks my heart so voila, mobile phones that are compatible with magic. Tablets instead of scrolls (because as wonderful as the wizarding world is, who the hell voluntarily uses parchment on a daily basis?), and who can pick the sci-fi reference?

_“Wreck of The Day” – Anna Nalick_

 

“Allow me to confirm a few things with you, Mr. Potter.” At Harry’s nod, the goblin continued. “You stole a Horcrux belonging to the Dark Lord known as Voldemort from the Lestrange vault and took it with you to Hogwarts where you found and destroyed a further two Horcruxes. You also willingly went to your death to destroy a Horcrux Severus Snape told you was attached to you.”

Harry nodded slowly again.

“You then overheard a conversation between Ginevra Weasley and Ronald Weasley most likely discussing you, your vaults and the possible potioning of your person.”

Harry nodded again.

Griphook lent back in his chair and massaged his temples. “I am going to arrange for a healer to attend you immediately to investigate the possibility of your potioning. You can confirm the destruction of the Dark Lord who calls himself Voldemort?”

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to reply but the goblin cut him off. “We are going to review your accounts and portfolios while we wait for the healer and from there, we will develop a plan that will allow you to escape London if that is what you desire.”

Harry exhaled heavily in relief. “Yes, thank you.”

The goblin scribbled some instructions on a piece of parchment and launched it into the air, it soon disappeared out of the room. Griphook then passed over a bundle of papers to the dark-haired youth.

“Your current accounts. As you can see, you have quite ample funds at your disposal. Your trust account is nearly depleted, but that is to be expected as it is only designed to last your through your schooling years.”

Harry could only peruse the documents with awe, he never expected to see so many galleons in his life.

“One of the things that happens when both parents die and an underage Heir is left, is that all accounts, properties, and investments are frozen. This is both a blessing and a curse. Over the years, Dumbledore has tried to access your accounts using his position as your magical guardian as an excuse. We were required to refuse him access.

“Unfortunately, it meant that no one could touch any of the investments in place when your parents died and as such, they are in a bit of a state of disarray. Many of your properties also require renovations and repairs for them to be viable for habitation in any form.”

The goblin handed over more sheaves of parchment as he explained the situation. The pair settled in and a tea service appeared as they began discussing the best and easiest course of action on how to repair the outdated investment portfolio. Griphook was very familiar with it and wanted to take an aggressive approach. The only request Harry made was that his partnership with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes be investigated. If they were found to be duplicitous, his funds would be called in, if not, he was happy for the goblin to continue supporting the twins in his name. Otherwise, Harry was happy to generally sign over control of the investment portfolio.

Griphook was making extensive notes as they spoke, planning what to change and what to keep. He was pleased to hear that the boy had invested in the Weasley twins, he had a feeling they were unaware of their younger siblings’ antics. He had wanted to invest in the business, but the goblin council wouldn’t hear of it, and most families with money were unwilling to provide assistance. He had been more than pleased when the shop had been set up without assistance. The only issue he kept returning to was how to communicate with the boy while he was out travelling. The boy was adamant about leaving London and Griphook couldn’t blame him. He had heard about a new product that was being trialed with some of their clients that could do the trick.

Next, they moved onto the properties and Harry was delighted to discover that there were a variety of properties scattered across the globe. When Griphook mentioned them needing to be assessed and repairs coordinated, he immediately volunteered. It would be perfect, he could travel, see the world, and he would have a purpose while he did it. He had always been handy at the Dursleys, surely, he could figure it out.

Their conversation about the current state of his assets wound down.

Griphook set down the papers he was holding. “Mr. Potter, I have some experimental products which I believe may be of some assistance. If you will give me a moment, I can gather them and show them to you.”

Just as he was rising, there was a knock at the door before a woman in green robes entered.

“You called for a healer?” The woman queried, her bag tucked in one hand.

“Perfect timing. I was just about to step out to gather some items. Mr. Potter here requires a full deep scan. We believe there is a possibility he has been under the influence of potions without his consent.” Without waiting for a response, the goblin departed.

The healer took a few moments to process the statement before shaking herself, metaphorically rolling up her sleeves and striding over.

“Alright, Mr. Potter, please stand. I will cast some diagnostics on you now.”

She set her bag down on the desk, fishing out a tablet and tapping it with her wand. It lit up and she began waving her wand distractedly at Harry, muttering Latin under her breath too fast for him to follow. She didn’t even look at him, instead, her eyes tracked over the tablet. As the minutes wore on, her frown deepened, a crease forming between her eyebrows until finally she stopped and tucked her wand away.

With a sigh, she finally looked at him, sadness shining in her eyes. “I am sorry Mr. Potter, that no one noticed before now what was going on with you. Your potions regimen will need to be extensive to rectify the damage done to your system. Thankfully, with the right potions, exercise, and diet, we can put you back the way you should be.”

She began writing out detailed instructions onto some parchment pulled from her bag before eventually handing it over to Harry. He reviewed it while she waited to see if he had any questions.

“I am planning on travelling. It is unlikely I will be able to access potions regularly.”

“When you go to the apothecary to purchase the listed potions, you can request a trunk to keep your potions vials in, when they empty, simply put them back in the trunk and they will refill. Gringotts can set up a direct debit with the apothecary so you don’t have to worry at all. If that is all?” She queried, at Harry’s shake of the head, she nodded and left.

Harry sat down, reviewing the extensive instructions and couldn’t suppress the hope that he might actually have a growth spurt and be able to eat more in a single sitting than a bird. Finally, Griphook returned with a tray, setting it down on his desk.

First, he handed over a mobile phone, it was bulky and ugly but as Griphook began to explain how it worked and how they had augmented it with magic he couldn’t help but be impressed. It would provide them with the ability to communicate irrespective of where he was in the world. Next, he was handed a vial of water with a little yellow fish in it. Griphook explained this was called a Babel fish, it would translate any language into one he understood, when coupled with a charm he cast on himself, he would be able to travel anywhere and fit right in.

Finally, he was handed a wrist cuff with different icons around the metal band. Each icon would glamour a different aspect of his appearance; hair colour, eye colour, skin tone, voice. With a grin he wrapped it around his wrist and started cycling through the different options until Griphook nodded, assuring him he looked completely different.

Griphook then instructed him on how to find a luggage specialist in the alley who would be able to provide him with a specialist backpack to take with him on his journeys. He also slid over a pendant on a chain, explaining it was a portkey linked to the property list, all he had to do was say which location he wanted to go to and ‘portus’ and off he would go.

“One last thing Mr. Potter before we go and set up a magical version of a debit card for you to use around the world, I wanted to ask what you want to be done with Godric's Hollow.”

Harry couldn’t help but flinch at the memory of the dilapidated house. “Tear it down. The war is over, there are other ways to commemorate it. Build an orphanage for magical children or something. Name it after my mother. Find someone to work with you on it. I don’t really care. If there is anything left in the house, just chuck it in a vault.”

Griphook nodded and lead the way to the front of the bank where they set him up with a card and off Harry went to collect his bag, potions and other supplies. He pushed aside his feelings of pain and hurt as he shopped, focusing on taking each step. He knew everything would come crashing down once he stopped but wanted to put it off until he had escaped.

He tugged out the list to review his options. He had to get out of the UK, so England and Scotland were out. Perhaps France would work…

 

_“Wreck of The Day” – Anna Nalick_

_Driving away from the wreck of the day_

_And the light's always red in the rear-view._

_Desperately close to a coffin of hope_

_I'd cheat destiny just to be near you._

_And if this is givin' up_

_Then I'm givin' up._

_If this is givin' up_

_Then I'm givin' up, givin' up._

_On love, on love_

_Driving away from the wreck of the day_

_And I'm thinking 'bout calling on Jesus._

_'Cause love doesn't hurt, so I know I'm not fallin' in love_

_I'm just fallin' to pieces_

_And if this is givin' up_

_Then I'm givin' up._

_If this is givin' up_

_Then I'm givin' up, givin' up._

_On love, on love_

_And maybe I'm not off of being a victim of love_

_All my resistance will never be distance enough_

_Driving away from the wreck of the day_

_And it's finally quiet in my head._

_Driving alone_

_I'm finally on my way home to the comfort of my bed._

_And if this is givin' up_

_Then I'm givin' up._

_If this is givin' up_

_Then I'm givin' up, givin' up._

_On love, on love_  
  
---


	3. So thank you, for lying to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I generally like Simple Plan, I am not a huge fan of this song but it was way too bloody perfect to not use it.

_“Thank You” – Simple Plan_  

 

_France – Paris (Ile Saint Louis)_

 

Harry was standing on the hidden penthouse of the Hotel des Deux Isles. Apparently, the house had belonged to the Potters long before it had been opened to the public and while most of it was accessible, the top floor was warded to the hilt and wizarding only. While some of the floor was in reasonable condition, a surprising amount of it was dilapidated as no one had been able to get in since his parents had died.

He looked across the water at the old city spread out before him and finally allowed the rage and hurt wash over him.

He had been betrayed by those he considered family.

His heart was torn to shreds as he screamed his pain into the night, knuckles tight and white on the crumbling stone balustrade.

He was bleeding on the inside, hadn’t stopped since long before the Battle of Hogwarts.

He was empty, bereft, alone in this world.

Loss and loneliness drowned him, and he gasped out his pain.

Eventually, he slumped over, weeping against his hands as he felt grief roll over him.

So many had died and for what?

He no longer knew who to trust, who had been a friend and who had not.

He raged against the injustice of the world, his needs had always been pushed aside, others placed before and above him.

No longer would he stand for it, no longer would he allow others in only to take advantage of his kindness.

They had wanted to steal his parent’s legacy to him, deprive him of choice and will, all for what? Money? He scoffed.

It was always the way that those who had, never appreciated it. All he had ever wanted was a family to call his own, but all they had wanted was his money.

At least now he knew it had all been a lie, knew that he could no longer depend on another for his self-worth.

He would walk through this world alone, shielding himself from others and their greed.

Never again would he wear his face. Harry Potter, as the wizarding world knew him, died at the Battle of Hogwarts. From now on, he would be Harry Evans. A nobody, a simple labourer being sent on an errand by some rich mogul.

Eventually, he exhausted himself and sank onto the bed next to his bag and potions trunk. He flipped the latch, locating the one-off potion the healer said he would need to take first. It was a cleansing potion that would strip everything foreign from his system, leaving him with a clean slate on which to begin repairing and rebuilding his body.

Throwing back the potion, he choked, stomach immediately roiling. His whole body broke out in a sweat as he ran to the bathroom, sprawling on the tiles in front of the toilet just in time to throw his head over the edge and heave what felt like everything he had ever eaten up. The sludge pouring out of him was multicoloured and tasted like every awful thing he had ever consumed. His whole body shuddered, sweat turning indigo as more potions were ejected from his body.

Eventually, he stopped heaving and collapsed onto the cool tiles, sleep claiming him as the potion continued its work.

*****

The next day he woke up and set to work, cataloguing all the damage and the repairs needed. He pulled out the books on magical repair he had purchased in Diagon Alley and got to it, losing himself in the work. He felt cleansed and clear-headed for the first time in his life. Magic wasn’t a struggle anymore, he almost didn’t have to say any spells, his will enough to harness what he wanted.

That morning he had awoken and ventured forth, finding a local patisserie to get himself a coffee and breakfast. It had been such a relief to not be noticed or questioned. The babel fish had worked perfectly, as had the ATM card.

Days slipped by as he worked steadily through the property, he made friends with the local barista. His evenings he allowed his sorrows to consume him, each day waking and feeling lighter, ready to face the rest of his life without the previous pain that had coloured his days prior.

 

_“Thank You” – Simple Plan_

_Thought that I could always count on you,_

_I thought that nothing could become between us two._

_We said as long as we would stick together,_

_We'd be alright,_

_We'd be ok._

_But I was stupid_

_And you broke me down_

_I'll never be the same again._

_So thank you for showing me,_

_That best friends can not be trusted,_

_And thank you for lying to me,_

_Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back._

_Yeah!_

_I wonder why it always has to hurt,_

_For every lesson that you have to learn._

_I won't forget what you did to me,_

_How you showed me things,_

_I wish I'd never seen._

_But I was stupid,_

_And you broke me down,_

_I'll never be the same again._

_So thank you for showing me,_

_That best friends can not be trusted,_

_And thank you for lying to me,_

_Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back._

_When the tables turn again,_

_You'll remember me my friend,_

_You'll be wishing I was there for you._

_I'll be the one you'll miss the most,_

_But you'll only find my ghost._

_As time goes by,_

_You'll wonder why,_

_You're all alone._

_So thank you for showing me,_

_That best friends can not be trusted,_

_And thank you for lying to me,_

_Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back._

_So thank you, for lying to me,_

_So thank you, for all the times you let me down_

_So thank you, for lying to me,_

_So thank you, your friendship you can have it back_  
  
---


	4. Therapy, I'm a walking travesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's late. I didn't plan today very well. First day back at work from MAT leave then a friend took me to the ballet. I'm sorry ok?

_“Therapy” – All Time Low_  

 

_Romania – Lost in the Carpathian Mountains_

He had spent six months in Paris, letting Griphook know that the apartment was ready to be let to visiting wizards and witches. The goblin had updated him, advising that the investment portfolio was responding well and that the land at GoGodric'sollow had been cleared. He had found several investors who were interested in the orphanage. The Twins had proven trustworthy and so Griphook was using them whenever he needed a face in the wizarding world.

From there he had gone to Stockholm where an old building in Gamla Stan desperately needed updating and renovation from top to bottom. A year had slipped by while he had been hip deep in Swedish architecture and culture.

Griphook had called a couple of times, seeking his opinion on new investments and dumping shares on others. With a grin, Harry suggested Griphook purchase majority shares in Grunnings, asking only that his uncle be fired and run out of town. He could almost hear the grin in the goblins voice when he agreed. The orphanage was progressing well and the search for him was ongoing.

He saw out the New Year in Stockholm, moving to Cologne in Germany in early 2000. The property had been layered in stasis charms so it only needed three months of work. Harry decided to take his time, drinking in the culture, making a few friends, but when they started asking questions, it was time for him to leave.

Now he was in a castle, in the middle of nowhere lost in the Carpathians. Night had fallen and he was on the rooftop, drinking in the stars, relishing in the quiet solitude.

He had finished reviewing the impressive castle today. It was crumbling in places, but he had the idea that it would make an excellent hotel. It could perhaps be popular with creatures and the like. A way to get away from it all. Perhaps Griphook could organise for the staff to be populated with creatures and sympathisers, those who needed a second chance, a way to get away from the prejudice.

In his time away from the UK, he had found that the prejudice was prevalent around the wizarding world, just not as bad.

With a sigh, he dragged himself up and stumbled to bed, falling asleep easily. The next day he began planning, sketching out his thoughts and ideas before calling Griphook to discuss his options.

While he could complete the work on his own, it would take him a couple of years, which he wasn’t willing to sacrifice in the middle of nowhere. It was time to call in reinforcements.

Soon the castle was populated with a dozen magical contractors and they spent six months overhauling the place from top to bottom, turning it into a lavish hotel that Griphook was only too happy to begin advertising for him. Harry relished the comradery of the construction team, they worked well together. This was lucky as they were stuck in isolation and close quarters for six whole months.

They soon learnt not to ask Harry about his past, instead, they included him in their evenings spent sitting around drinking vodka and sharing stories. The friendships were easy, unassuming, a wholly different experience to anything he had had before. It made him crave… something. He wasn’t quite sure yet what was missing, but over the months it dawned on him. Affection. Companionship. He was still unfortunately a virgin, perhaps in the next place he visited, it would be time to change that.

 

_“Therapy” – All Time Low_

_My ship went down in a sea of sound_

_When I woke up alone, I had everything_

_A handful of moments, I wished I could change_

_And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade_

_In a city of fools, I was careful and cool_

_But they tore me apart like a hurricane_

_A handful of moments, I wished I could change_

_But I was carried away_

_Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything_

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_

_And you can keep all your misery_

_My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd_

_I think that keeping this up could be dangerous_

_I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone_

_And the experts say I'm delirious_

_Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything_

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_

_You can take back your misery_

_Arrogant boy_

_Love yourself so no one has to_

_They're better off without you_

_(They're better off without you)_

_Arrogant boy_

_'Cause a scene like you're supposed to_

_They'll fall asleep without you_

_You're lucky if your memory remains_

_Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything_

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_

_You can take back your misery_

_Therapy, I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything_

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_

_And you can choke on your misery_  
  
---


	5. You don't want to see the sun go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves! A splash of het smut ;)

_“Hannah Jane” – Hootie and the Blowfish_  

 

_Greece - Mykonos_

He had settled into the beachside property the portkey had taken him to and something had called to him to venture forth and find some company his age.

He had wandered along the main strip, listening to the music until the American pub had tugged at him. It was full of backpackers and uni students. The music was warm and earthy. He made his way to the bar, ordering a beer and lent back to watch the dance floor. It was still relatively early in the evening so there were small clusters of people half heartedly dancing. Not enough darkness or alcohol left too many inhibitions intact.

The warmth of the evening wrapped around him, cocooning his heart and body. He had grown over the years, reaching that growth spurt and putting on a generous amount of muscle from the hard labour involved in renovating properties. The potions regime had fixed the neglect his body had suffered in its formative years, much to his satisfaction.

He continued drinking until the dancefloor was full, finally standing and wending his way through the writhing bodies. The shifting mass welcomed him and soon, he lost himself to the rhythm of the music, beat pulsing through his chest.

He didn’t even realise his eyes were closed until they snapped open, feeling a body pressed close to his front. He looked down into a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Rich black hair tumbled over shoulders that were bare. Lush pink lips smiled up at him as hands tracked up his chest.

He smiled down at the girl grinding against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Giving himself over to the moment, they danced. Sweaty bodies flush, writhing, grinding, touching.

Soon she stood on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips, alcohol numbing any reservations he had.

They were stumbling hand in hand down the street, giggling and pausing to kiss. Sharing swigs from the bottle of vodka he had purchased from the bar.

Staggering through the front door, he pressed her against the wall, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Carrying her through to the bedroom, they tumbled down together. He pulled away for a moment to check her eyes, she was drunk enough not to notice a little magic, but not so far gone to remove consent.

With a mischievous grin, he banished their clothes while kissing her silly.

She moaned loudly, arching into him, her hand slipping down his abdomen to grasp his aching cock. Without warning or preamble, she angled him and slid him home. Her heels locked together behind his arse pulled him forwards so that he was fully seated before he knew what was happening.

Blinking in surprise, he quickly cast protective charms over the both of them that he had learnt from the boys while in the Carpathians.

While he had been distracted, she had begun fucking herself on his cock, moaning and whining impatiently. Roughly at first, he began mimicking her movements but soon settled into a steady rhythm that had her writhing beneath him. He marvelled at how wet and warm she was wrapped around his cock. He dropped gentle bites and kisses along the exposed column of her throat, repeating whatever caused her to moan louder.

As he continued thrusting, he felt her hand snake down between them and begin moving between their pelvis’. Rising up onto his hands, he looked down to see what she was doing and realised she was playing with herself. Rearing up, he gripped her hips as he fucked her and watched her hand work, tracking the movements until he found the pattern.

Batting her hand away, he replaced it with his own, mimicking the movements much to the woman’s enjoyment if her increased moaning was any indication. It took him a little while to coordinate the conflicting motions of pounding into her while working at her clit, but he seemed to get the hang of it.

Her begging and crying encouraged him to work harder and faster, soon tipping her over the edge. The rippling muscles encasing him shoved him over too, coming with a shout and a judder.

The pair collapsed, panting and allowed the alcoholic haze to pull them into sleep.

*****

There hadn’t been too much damage to the beach house on the island, but he had still spent a pleasurable three months pottering about and working on his tan. The girl he had slept with on the first night was called Selene, and when he had explained that he was relatively inexperienced, she had taken it upon herself to give him an education on how to pleasure a woman. He had been an apt student, applying himself to the lessons with a vigour she certainly appreciated.

Unfortunately for her, she started asking questions about who he was and where he came from. He finalised what repairs were required, saw out the New Year and left without warning, only contacting Griphook to let him know the house had been finished once he was settled in Istanbul.

The property at Istanbul definitely needed modernisation though the base structure was sound. He spent a couple of months working on the bigger issues before venturing forth and finding himself a new companion to entertain himself with. Ezra had been quite lovely with hazel eyes and auburn hair, but she, just like Selene, began asking questions and Harry left.

 

_“Hannah Jane” – Hootie and the Blowfish_

_You got your big girl_

_Now you've got your young one too_

_Wondering if some day_

_I could have them_

_The way I once had you_

_I remember your crazy remarks_

_We'd get drunk and go out after dark_

_Searching for someone we could take home_

_You don't wanna be alone_

_You don't want to see the sun go down_

_You don't wanna open the door_

_And see her go_

_One step and tomorrow comes_

_Two steps and she's off with someone_

_Three steps and it's all you know_

_You'll be gone, she'll be gone_

_So what are you gonna do about me_

_I'll be there when you have no one else_

_Spotted the old man in the south_

_Hold it in, I'll be there, be your friend_

_Hold on strong, don't let go_

_There will never be no one to take your place_

_So don't you want to reach out and take my hand_

_You don't wanna be alone_

_You don't want to see the sun go down_

_You don't wanna open the door and see her go_

_One step and tomorrow comes_

_Two steps and she's off with someone_

_Three steps and it's all you know_

_You'll be gone, she'll be gone_

_You don't wanna be alone_

_You don't want to see the sun go down_

_You don't wanna open the door_

_And see her go, see her go_

_One step and tomorrow comes_

_Two steps and she's off with someone_

_Three steps and it's all you know_

_You'll be gone, she'll be gone_

_One step and tomorrow comes_

_Two steps and she's off with someone_

_Three steps and it's all you know_

_You'll be gone, she'll be gone_  
  
---


	6. I don't have to fall apart, I don't have to be afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, at the request of one commenter, I am trying a different structure of the chapters. Any suggestions on what I should do with the lyrics are welcome. :)
> 
> Also, Blue October is excellent, all the love for them!!
> 
> Oh right, prepare for slash smut

_“Fear” – Blue October_

 

_Russia – St Petersburg (Petergof)_

 

He had arrived in Russia to a deluge of water. Instead of rushing inside, he stopped and simply relished in the cleansing moment. He could feel the rain soaking through his clothes, trickling down his spine, flattening his hair. He lifted his arms, holding them out and savoured the feel of droplets on his fingertips, the cool caress invigorating.

Never had he had the chance to enjoy something as simple as the rain. Everyone was always in such a hurry to get out of it that no one appreciated its lifegiving nature.

Tilting his head back, he couldn’t help the reflexive nose scrunch that came from being hit with droplets. The water slid over his scalp like a lovers caress, trickling down his throat, pattering over his eyes and lips.

He couldn’t help poking out his tongue, chuckling to himself at the childishness all the while savouring the taste of fresh, untainted rainwater.

He lost track of how long he stood in the rain, but it was the water seeping into his boots that finally triggered him to move inside. As much as he loved the moment, wet feet were not on his agenda.

He had just recently spoken to Griphook before coming to St Petersburg. Apparently, the orphanage was fully established, many muggleborn and half-blood witches and wizards were being rescued from abusive homes. Hermione had begun heading a child services section of the ministry, forcing the wizarding public of Britain to take responsibility of the forgotten children.

His hotel in the Carpathians was shaping up to be quite popular with creatures, there was nothing like it in the world and so those with nothing had flocked to work there when offered fair working conditions. Those from around the world with money began using it as a holiday destination, revelling in the freedom to simply be their true selves away from the wizarding public that so looked down upon them.

The Twins had bought out Zonkos, appropriating their shop spaces and revitalising the joke industry with their wacky and creative ideas. Griphook had been practically salivating at the return on investment Harry was getting.

The search for Harry had petered off. The Weasleys had spent a year trying to get access to his vaults through the Wizengamot, citing his death and the marriage contract as reasonable grounds. The goblins had refused all requests. Stating that until his death was proven, everything was on lockdown.

Griphook commented that the Twins and Hermione seemed to be suspicious of the goblins, realising quickly that Griphook was acting on Harry’s behalf but didn’t say anything to anyone else.

The relief that those three had not been privy to his betrayal was nice, but remote at this point. He had little to no intention of ever returning to London and only hoped that the wizarding world would allow him to fade into obscurity. Regardless, they seemed too busy cleaning house to worry about tracking down one missing wizard so Harry could only count his blessings.

The Russian property was a travesty, horrendous besser blocks for walls, painfully functional décor. Harry travelled a little, taking in the sights and decided to hire a local architect to design a magnificent boutique hotel instead of fixing up the existing monstrosity.

It spent six months in the planning, having to pass both magical and muggle regulations. Soon, the old building was demolished, and work progressed. Harry relegating himself to a project management role instead of being hands on like in the Carpathians. He had an itch that he wanted to scratch and being exhausted from working hard all day as a labourer did not tie in with the scratching.

 

He met Sasha at a dance club a few months after repairs had begun. He had opted to rent a flat nearby until the hotel was liveable and was grateful when Sasha was keen to go home with him after a few drinks.

Sasha had brown eyes as warm as chocolate, dark skin and short wiry black hair. Sasha tasted of bitter chocolate and oranges. Sasha was made up of hard planes, thick muscle and was very very male.

Harry had explained that he had never been with a man before and the delight in the other mans eyes had eased a worry that resided in his chest. Harry was masquerading as someone closer in appearance to Draco with white blonde hair, the Black grey eyes and pale skin.

Sasha had eased him down on the bed and taken him apart gently. Harry had sunk into the pleasure of the moment, feeling a hot mouth working its way down his body, wrapping around his cock and suckling gently. Sasha had popped off after a few minutes of gentle teasing, his voice rough as he asked for some lube.

Harry had hastily rifled through his bedside table and tossed it to the other man still laying between his thighs. Soon that perfect mouth was back on his cock and Harry allowed himself to relax into the pleasure, not even twitching when a finger rubbed against his entrance. Spreading his legs further apart, he lifted his knees to allow better access as Sasha eased a finger in.

He could feel a slight burn, but that was soon washed away as the finger worked him loose. Soon Harry was rocking into the motion and he felt a second finger join the first. At no point did Sasha stop sucking Harry’s cock down as he began to scissor his fingers.

Sasha took his time, working Harry until he was loose and begging, cock leaking copiously as he tried to fuck himself on Sasha’s fingers. With a wicked grin, the dark-skinned man pulled away, quickly slicking his cock and guiding it into Harry’s entrance. They moaned as the thick head popped past the ring of muscle and continued sliding in slowly.

Harry bore down when instructed and soon, Sasha was buried deep in Harry, his forehead buried in the pale man’s shoulder, panting heavily. Before he knew it, Harry was whining, begging Sasha to just _move_ damnit. Soon they were rocking together, the dark-skinned man pulling out before thrusting back.

Then they were screaming together in release, Harry coming without any further stimulation to his cock. Back bowing off the bed, fingers digging into hard muscle, sweat slicked and panting.

They collapsed, Sasha slipping free and rolling to the side where they lay, grinning at each other, fingers tangled. Sleep soon claimed them, but when they awoke, Sasha taught Harry how to return the favour, allowing the pale man to fuck him into the mattress.

*****

They settled into a comfortable pattern, meeting up a couple of times a week for fantastic sex that Harry took to with the same enthusiasm he had come to attack all aspects of his life. Sasha discovered very quickly not to ask Harry about his past and did not pry further, much to Harry’s relief.

Six months trickled by with their understanding, but soon, Sasha broke the news that he had met someone, and it ended on amicable terms.

There was still another year on the build, but Harry had scratched the itch and was now comfortable in his sexuality. It didn’t matter to him, man or woman, it was about the experience, that moment, the spark that drove him.

 

_“Fear” – Blue October_

_All my life_

_Been running from a pain in me_

_A feeling I don't understand_

_Holding me down_

_So rain on me_

_Underwater_

_All I am, getting harder_

_A heavy weight_

_I carry around_

_Today_

_I don't have to fall apart_

_I don't have to be afraid_

_I don't have to let the damage_

_Consume me,_

_My shadow see through me_

_'Cause fear in itself_

_Will reel you in and spit you out_

_Over and over again_

_Believe in yourself_

_And you will walk_

_Now, fear in itself_

_Will use you up and break you down_

_Like you were never enough_

_Yeah, I used to fall, now I get back up_

_I'm up here_

_I'm looking at the way down there_

_I'm staring through the I don't care_

_It's staring back at me_

_The beauty is_

_I'm learning how to face my beast_

_Starting now to find some peace_

_Set myself free, yeah_

_Today_

_I don't have to fall apart_

_I don't have to be afraid_

_I don't have to let the damage consume me_

_My shadow see through me_

_'Cause fear in itself_

_Will reel you in and spit you out_

_Over and over again_

_Believe in yourself_

_And you will walk_

_And now, fear in itself_

_Will use you up and break you down_

_Like you were never enough_

_I used to fall but now I get back up_

_I'm moving on_

_Oh God just move on_

_Today_

_I don't have to fall apart_

_I don't have to be afraid_

_Get back up_

_Get up_

_Feel it, fear, wow_

_And now fear, fear in itself can use you up_

_And then breaks you down_

_You're never enough_

_And I used to fall_

_Breathe_

_Ask for more_

_If you're bitter still_

_Ask him to help you carry on_  
  
---


	7. Starting right now I'll be strong

_“Fight Song” – Rachel Platten_

 

_India - Uttar Pradesh (Forest Colony)_

Next, he was off to India, discovering that the cottage he had inherited was tucked away in the forest near the Taj Mahal. He spent a sweet six months pottering around fixing the place up and tending the lovely gardens there. He savoured the food and the local sights but all too soon he was ready to move on.

In his quiet time alone in India, he realised that he no longer had any feelings towards his old friends, they had served their place in his life but he was beyond that now. The rage and pain that had driven him from London had faded completely.

The realisation that he no longer needed the approval of his peers made him feel light and free. It didn’t matter what they thought of him anymore. They didn’t matter. He was living his life and had no intention of ever returning.

He was creating something for himself and he was happy with it. When he was lonely, he found companionship, when he was tired of people, he sought solitude. He no longer had to answer to anyone, was no longer obligated to do anything. He had opted to visit the properties and could stop at any time, though the sense of purpose granted to him was something he admitted he did need.

He pushed aside any sense of wrongness or disquiet. He had found contentment for the first time in his life; had found a purpose that was his and his alone and no one could take that away from him.

So what if there was a growing sense of loneliness, a disconnect from the world? They had never done anything for him, he didn’t need anyone.

He was enough.

He pushed aside his old desires for a family, to have someone to share his life with. Every time he let them in, he was burnt. He would not risk the beauty and sweetness that was his life by tying himself down to someone who would ask questions, who would judge and control.

No longer would he be answerable to anyone, conforming to their expectations.

He also pushed aside the niggling worry every time he looked in the mirror. There was nothing wrong with him physically, but after picking up a paper and realising that almost six years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts had happened. He didn’t look a day over eighteen at best when his twenty-fourth birthday was in six months.

Wizards had long lives and the time spent away from the stress of the UK meant that he was aging gracefully.

It did not matter really, there was no one around to notice that he looked too young for his age. It was irrelevant how old he was, he could go where he liked, do what he wanted and only provide the information he felt like imparting. People were welcome to assume his age and history to their heart's content.

It did not matter to him what others did with their lives.

He spoke to Griphook before departing India and discovered that the wizarding world had settled into a tentative balance. Hermione was leading the charge on fixing the overwhelming bigotry embedded in the Ministry of Magic. Surprisingly, she was working with Draco Malfoy to ensure that the old wizarding traditions were respected while everything was overhauled.

Harry was happy to hear that genuine change was being enacted, hearing a representative of the old guard was working closely with the new eased something in his chest that he hadn’t even known was tight. Perhaps he was worried that a new Dark Lord would rise, and the wizarding world would seek him out to put them down. Irrespective, he was still holding out hope that he would be allowed to fade into obscurity.

Unfortunately, Griphook advised that Ron had been very successful as an Auror. While he was disliked by many, he had an impressive track record with capturing dark wizards and was a voice for the radical light wing, often standing against Hermione and Draco who had become distinctly neutral in the aftermath of the war.

Ron had been leading the search for Harry, unsuccessfully, much to the redheads' chagrin. The Auror insisted that Harry had to be brought back into the fold or put down. He was too powerful to be allowed to run free.

In return, Hermione replied that if Harry was going to cause havoc, he would have already, and instead was probably enjoying a quiet life somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Which he deserved after the shit the wizarding world had put him through as a child.

It warmed his heart a little to hear his old friend still understood who he had been fundamentally.

 

_“Fight Song” – Rachel Platten_

_Like a small boat_

_On the ocean_

_Sending big waves_

_Into motion_

_Like how a single word_

_Can make a heart open_

_I might only have one match_

_But I can make an explosion_

_And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking balls inside my brain_

_I will scream them loud tonight_

_Can you hear my voice this time?_

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_Starting right now I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

_Everybody's worried about me_

_In too deep_

_Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_

_And it's been two years I miss my home_

_But there's a fire burning in my bones_

_Still believe_

_Yeah, I still believe_

_And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking balls inside my brain_

_I will scream them loud tonight_

_Can you hear my voice this time?_

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_Starting right now I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_A lot of fight left in me_

_Like a small boat_

_On the ocean_

_Sending big waves_

_Into motion_

_Like how a single word_

_Can make a heart open_

_I might only have one match_

_But I can make an explosion_

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me_  
  
---


	8. I've been trying to do it right, I've been living a lonely life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we have some more smut!! Can anyone pick where this is going?

_"Ho Hey" - The Lumineers_

_Japan – Tokyo (Azabu)_

Harry had been in Tokyo for a couple of weeks when he met him.

He had ventured out to a local bar for a drink after he had finished reviewing the hidden top three stories of the hotel tower he owned.

It was in a perfectly good condition and required little to no work from him as it had only been finished ten years ago. The goblins had purchased the land and had commenced the process of building the hotel just prior to his parents’ death. Thankfully, they had enough leeway to finish the building and open it for business under the restrictions on the accounts.

It was only the top three floors that he had to worry about as the rest was muggle friendly and had been maintained by the company operating out of it.

Tadashi was tall and slim, shiny black hair cropped close to his head. He had been standing by the bar with his friends laughing freely and there was something exquisitely beautiful about him in that moment.

Fearlessly, Harry had approached, his blue eyes and red hair making him almost look like a Weasley. That night when they lay together, their skin pressed together as they moved, he had marvelled at the contrast between creamy ivory and freckled peach.

They had fit together perfectly and soon, Harry was spending time with Tadashi and his friends, being accepted wholeheartedly.

It had only taken him a month longer to finish updating the hotel floors. Claiming a room for himself, he told Griphook to open the rest up for use.

Months slipped by and Harry found himself spending more and more time with Tadashi, forgetting for a while about the rest of the world and losing himself in the romance of the moment. The loneliness in his heart was assuaged; Harry had a companion and even though he wouldn’t share his past, they could build a future together.

Their first fight had been over Harry’s unwillingness to share about his past and childhood. They had been together for four months and Tadashi was becoming tired of his evasions.

Harry had shoved him against the wall at one point, pressing his body up against the other man, mouths crashing together in an angry kiss. Soon the remnants of their clothes littered the floor as Harry roughly prepared Tadashi. Moans and pants filled the room, fingers tangled in hair, teeth bared.

The other man’s back had bowed away from the wall when Harry thrust home, sinking deeply inside Tadashi. Screaming and groaning, they fucked against the wall, Harry pounding away.

Tadashi came first, his fingers digging into the taut muscles of Harry’s shoulders as his release splattered over their chests. The redhead continued pounding into the other man until he came with a shout.

Slumping against the wall, they panted together until finally, the pair extracted themselves. Tadashi cupped Harry’s cheek and with a sad smile agreed to leave it alone. But something in his eyes told Harry that the matter wasn’t over.

It was another month before they fought and fucked again. This time on the kitchen table. They broke Harry’s favourite crockery when he swept it off the surface so he could bend Tadashi over it and fuck him into silence.

 

_“Ho Hey” – The Lumineers_

_I've been trying to do it right_

_I've been living a lonely life_

_I've been sleeping here instead_

_I've been sleeping in my bed,_

_I've been sleeping in my bed_

_So show me family_

_all the blood that i will bleed_

_I dunno where I belong_

_I dunno where I went wrong,_

_but I can write a song_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_you're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_you're my sweet_

_I don't think you're right for him_

_think of what it might have been if you_

_took a bus to Chinatown_

_I'd be standing on canal_

_and bowery_

_and she'd be standing next to me_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_you're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_you're my sweetheart_

_And love, we need it now_

_Let's hope for some_

_Cause oh, we're bleeding out_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_you're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_you're my sweet_  
  
---


	9. I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for vanishing for a few days, I could go into a long-winded explanation about how my week sucked but really, who reads this shit for anything but the warnings?
> 
> Anyway, I'll give you two chapters as an apology. Happy days?

_“King of Anything” – Sara Bareilles_

 

Harry’s nightmares began returning from years ago. The stress and hurt he was experiencing dragging up old wounds that had been healed over and Tadashi was digging into. Each morning the dark-haired man would ask him about some word or name he had cried out in his sleep.

The amount of angry sex they had increased exponentially. They had broken a side lamp, a vase, the tv, and countless plates, bowls and glasses.

Over the years, the backpack Harry had purchased at the beginning of his trip had stuck with him. Normally he kept it secreted away; it contained too much of his past. He had eventually gone through the beaded bag that Hermione had stolen, sending back the things that didn’t belong to him for Griphook to return. He had kept photos and mementos from his time at Hogwarts. When he was feeling particularly nostalgic, he would look at them.

He had essentially moved in with Tadashi and had brought the backpack over one night a week ago in order to get something or other and had forgotten to secret it away again.

Everything fell apart when he came home one day to find his private belongings scattered across the kitchen table. Tadashi was flicking through his photo album. It was the one Hagrid had given him so many years ago which began with photos of his parents, but Harry had filled the later pages with pictures of his friends and those he had thought of as family.

An amusing thought flittered across his mind that Tadashi would have no idea who he was in the photos, he looked like one of the Weasleys, after all.

“What are you doing Tadashi?” Harry’s voice was cold, he felt violated by this invasion of his privacy.

“What am I doing?!” The other man’s voice was almost hysterical. “What is this?” He had whirled around and gestured violently at Harry’s things.

“That would be my private belongings. I did not give you permission to touch any of it. Why did you do this?” Harry stood firm, arms folded, muscles taut with suppressed anger.

“I don’t know anything about you Harry! You won’t tell me anything and I hear the most horrific things in your nightmares. I had to find answers somehow! I want an explanation and I want one now. We were supposed to be building a life together, but you won’t let me in!” By the end, Tadashi was screaming at him from the other side of the kitchen table.

Harry couldn’t help the ugly sneer that curled his lip. “Did you think perhaps there was a reason I didn’t share my past? That perhaps I did not want to remember it, to discuss it, to rehash every fucked-up thing that happened with me? My life was a shit show that I had no control over. So I left. I walked away and have been free since.”

“This isn’t freedom Harry! You are only running from your problems!”

“Perhaps at the beginning I was running, but it has been years. I am not running from anything anymore. The people in those photos no longer matter to me. I keep them for nostalgia. I will never return to England, to London, to the life they tried to force me into. My life is what it is now and if you cannot accept me as I am, this is over.” The final sentence came out in a rush.

“Wait. Years. You said years. How old were you when you left London?!” Bewilderment leaked into Tadashi’s voice.

“I was 17 when I left.” Harry stated stiffly.

Tadashi scoffed. “Bullshit, you just keep lying. It can’t have been years, you are barely 18, maybe 19 at the most. Either it hasn’t been that long, and you are in denial, or you left a lot longer ago. Which is it?”

Harry blinked, fight momentarily derailed. “Tadashi, I’m twenty-four. It was my birthday in July remember?”

“I thought you were joking!” Tadashi screeched. “You can’t be twenty-four!”

Harry shook his head mutely. “Irrespective. You have violated my privacy in the worst way. We are done here.”

While Tadashi spluttered and demanded further answers, Harry repacked his bag, once finished, he called Griphook, explaining that he was moving on from Tokyo and would be cleaning up a small mess here that didn’t require the goblin’s attention.

Finally, Harry turned to his now ex-boyfriend and withdrew his wand from a hidden pocket in his backpack. Tadashi watched in bewilderment as he aimed the wand and concentrated.

This would require finesse.

“ _Obliviate_ ”

 

_“King of Anything” – Sara Bareilles_

_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked_

_So let me thank you for your time,_

_And try not to waste anymore of mine_

_And get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_You sound so innocent, all full of good intent_

_Swear you know best_

_But you expect me to jump up on board with you_

_And ride off into your delusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost with no direction_

_But you'll never see_

_You're so busy making masks with my name on them in all caps_

_You got the talking down, just not the listening_

_And who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_All my life I've tried to make everybody happy_

_While I just hurt and hide_

_Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Let me hold your crown, babe_  
  
---


	10. Ninety days I have left here; In, grass that's greener than gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yay! We have come to the chapter which features my town!! Ten years of living in Queensland and still, apparently I don't qualify for Queenslander status, bastards. Anyway, Shout out to my Aussies! If there are any of you in here? Whatever.

_Singapore – Island off the coast, unplottable_

After leaving Tokyo, Harry had spent a year on the private unplottable island off the coast of Singapore nursing his broken heart.

He had genuinely fallen in love with Tadashi, but the other man had never been satisfied. Harry had shucked his previous life like an ill-fitting coat and while he didn’t mind getting updates from Griphook occasionally, he stopped feeling anything long ago. It was more like an amusing soap opera than anything else.

The island had had a series of little bungalows that had unfortunately become quite ramshackle with disrepair. While in Tokyo he had picked up a laptop and had magically augmented it for his use so now took the opportunity to research what would be popular as a resort destination in the area.

Banishing the shacks became the easiest option rather than trying to fix what was there. He spent many pleasurable sunny days working on building newer modern bungalows on the island while his heart healed.

He was now intimately familiar with the process of healing from hurts inflicted by others and knew it could not be rushed. He worked through the pain, allowing the warm sun to wash away the memories of Tokyo. The memento’s he had collected from his time with Tadashi were relegated to the same pouch devoted to Hogwarts in his backpack. The memories were there, but the emotions were no longer relevant.

Cleansed, he prepared to move on, advising Griphook that the island was ready to be opened to the wizarding public as an exclusive magical holiday destination.

He tried to ignore Tadashi’s comments about his state of youthfulness, but they crept into his mind and whispered to him. Something in him had changed after the Battle of Hogwarts but he had no idea what it was. Shrugging it off, he figured if it was relevant, he would find out.

 

_“All on Our Own” – Midnight Youth_

_Australia – Brisbane (Paddington)_

Next, he headed to sunny Brisbane. Moving into a beautiful old house that was full of old timber and latticework. He lovingly began to restore the property, breathing new life into the large spaces that seemed to exhale with the Australian summer.

One night, he ventured forth, the throbbing nightlife of the city called to him. Harry wanted to lose himself in the masses, to feel the vitality of youth wrapping around him.

He tugged on a nice pair of jeans and a tight-fitting t-shirt, stuffed his feet into his favourite dragon hide boots and slid his wand into a hidden pocket in his pants.

Setting off to the bright lights laid out below him, he breathed in the fresh air. There was something invigorating about Brisbane. He hadn’t been in the country long, but the weather was vibrant and rich, the colours bright, the people relaxed in a way he had never come across before.

Everyone moved a little slower like there was no hurry in the world, it was ok to take your time to just savour everything around you. The skies were endlessly blue during the day unless it was mid-afternoon when it suddenly went grey and bucketed down rain.

He had been caught out the first time and his neighbour had laughed good-humouredly at him when he had stumbled up to his house drenched just as the rain stopped.

After the tension and pressure of Tokyo, then the solitude of Singapore, the easy-going nature of Australia was a balm. His feet carried him into the city, and he stopped at the first venue with loud music he found. It was an oversized pub, dance music from the upstairs floor warring with a live band set up in the beer garden out the side.

With a grin he made his way through security and up to the dance floor, wending his way through the writhing sweating bodies until he stood in the middle. He moved, dancing, swaying, eyes closed he lost himself to the beat that thrummed in his chest.

He still felt lonely without Tadashi in his bed but being surrounded by the youth of the sunny city, he felt alive and whole.

He spent a whole year in Brisbane, making easy friendships with the locals. They were unbothered by his lack of a past, instead, welcoming him with open arms and bright smiles. He was convinced by his friends to stay until the year turned before moving on to Sydney and he allowed it.

Once his friends had found out he had been hurt recently by a lover, they made a game out of him picking up people when they went out. They would select someone at random from which ever bar they were at and his mission was to take them home and bed them. First, they laid bets on his success, but soon realised it was pointless to bet against him. Soon they began betting on how long it would take him to bed them. He was amused by their antics, but always remained courteous to his conquests, ensuring they had an enjoyable night while not allowing any attachments to form.

Finally, he left, moving to Sydney and working on the Darling Point property he found there. A couple of his friends met up with him down there and he whiled away another six months fixing up the mansion with a view.

When he spoke to Griphook about leaving Australia, the goblin sounded worried for the first time. Ron was gaining popularity with the radical light wingers in Britain. He had pushed through additional measures in the Wizengamot to try and track Harry down.

While all of his investments were progressing nicely and generally speaking Hermione and Draco were managing the wizarding world, they could not quash the movement Ron was heading.

For the first time, anxiety twisted in his gut. He would not allow them to invade his life again. He had done his duty and would not be controlled again. He resolved to be more careful and promised Griphook to keep in closer touch so they could monitor the situation in London better.

 

_“All on Our Own” – Midnight Youth_

_All my life I've been caged in_

_Kept away from the storm_

_Silver spoons and crimson moons_

_Are all I have here to show_

_But breezing, through my Spanish springtime, the keys to freedom, they fall to me, they're making me believe_

_That if we run_

_Mama wouldn't let us fall_

_And if we go_

_Won't you take me down the river lay me on your shore, tell me dreams my love, oh_

_Ninety days I have left here_

_In, grass that's greener than gold_

_Fly with me in my reverie_

_You're all I have here to hold_

_And breezing, through my Spanish springtime, the keys to freedom, they set me free, they're making me believe_

_That if we run_

_Mama wouldn't let us fall_

_And if we go_

_Won't you take me down the river lay me on your shore, tell me dreams my love, oh_

_And I can see the world, from a view that never stops_

_And if we hold hands we can do this, be a dream that life forgot_

_This is a place that never sleeps, where your dreams are brought to life!_

_So just come with me, come with me, come!_

_Take a leap of faith tonight!_

_Close your eyes, don't look down, don't let go..._

_And if we run_

_Mama wouldn't let us fall_

_And if we go_

_Won't you take me down the river lay me on your shore, We've made it to the finish, we're making it all on our own,_

_We're all on our own_  
  
---


	11. There is no distraction to mask what is real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide warning. I just realised I'm pretty sure I didn't tag this, I probably should though... Will fix that.
> 
> Sorry guys, this is a pretty low point for our Protagonist

_“Car Radio” – Twenty One Pilots_

_New Zealand – Queenstown (Kelvin Heights)_

Harry had successfully kept to himself while repairing the property in Queenstown. Six months had slipped by there in isolation while the situation in London stagnated with impotent rage.

Ron still could not find Harry.

The Wizengamot had been putting pressure on the goblins, risking setting off a fresh goblin rebellion over violating their clients' privacy.

_Canada – Vancouver (Shaughnessy Centre)_

From New Zealand, he went to Vancouver and spent a year hiding out and fixing up the property there.

Griphook advised that if the Wizengamot pushed much harder, they would rebel. Harry hated the idea that the goblins were suffering because of him and Griphook just sneered, commenting on the ego of wizards.

Harry had reluctantly floated the idea of handing himself over but Griphook had immediately shot it down. He seemed to relish the idea of the goblins rebelling against the wizards. Harry was one of the few who treated them with any respect so was unwilling to betray him for the sake of stupid wizards who thought they were entitled to more than they were.

_Canada - Montreal (Westmount)_

It was in Montreal that he was forced to face what he had been avoiding. He had reluctantly acknowledged that he had seemed to stop aging or had slowed down significantly. He was almost 29 now and barely looked 19.

He had been manually ripping metal supports for the siding on the building off when one had slipped, roughly slashing through the skin on his wrist. Blood had poured out, splattering over his clothes and onto the ground.

Harry tried to put pressure on the artery as he reached to call for an ambulance. He had accidentally left his phone inside on the kitchen bench rather than in his pocket like he normally did.

Staggering inside, he had felt his vision grey out before he could get to his phone and he collapsed, blackness swallowing him whole.

 

Eventually, he swam back into consciousness. Waking up in a pool of his own blood. He checked his wrist, but the skin was healed over. Unblemished and perfect.

He was alive.

The amount of blood around him indicated that he should be dead.

Could he not die?

Green eyes widened in horror.

Was he immortal?

Numb he shuffled to lean back against the kitchen island and hugged his knees to his chest as he tried to process the development.

Days slipped by in a haze as he tried to wrap his head around his own apparent immortality. Numbly, he completed repairs to the property.

It felt like he blinked and found himself sitting on the lip of the bathtub, a blade in his hands.

He should have died.

He had to know.

With shaking a hand, he pressed the blade into his wrist and cut deeply, watching as the lifeblood flowed free from his veins, pooling in the bottom of the tub.

Blackness crept in once more.

 

_“Car Radio” – Twenty One Pilots_

_I ponder of something great_

_My lungs will fill and then deflate_

_They fill with fire, exhale desire_

_I know it's dire my time today_

_I have these thoughts, so often I ought_

_To replace that slot with what I once bought_

_'Cause somebody stole my car radio_

_And now I just sit in silence_

_Sometimes quiet is violent_

_I find it hard to hide it_

_My pride is no longer inside_

_It's on my sleeve_

_My skin will scream reminding me of_

_Who I killed inside my dream_

_I hate this car that I'm driving_

_There's no hiding for me_

_I'm forced to deal with what I feel_

_There is no distraction to mask what is real_

_I could pull the steering wheel_

_I have these thoughts, so often I ought_

_To replace that slot with what I once bought_

_'Cause somebody stole my car radio_

_And now I just sit in silence_

_I ponder of something terrifying_

_'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind_

_I find over the course of our human existence_

_One thing consists of consistence_

_And it's that we're all battling fear_

_Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here_

_Oh my, too deep, please stop thinking_

_I liked it better when my car had sound_

_There are things we can do_

_But from the things that work there are only two_

_And from the two that we choose to do_

_Peace will win and fear will lose_

_It is faith and there's sleep_

_We need to pick one please because_

_Faith is to be awake_

_And to be awake is for us to think_

_And for us to think is to be alive_

_And I will try with every rhyme_

_To come across like I am dying_

_To let you know you need to try to think_

_I have these thoughts, so often I ought_

_To replace that slot with what I once bought_

_'Cause somebody stole my car radio_

_And now I just sit in silence_

_And now I just sit in silence_

_And now I just sit_

_And now I just sit in silence_

_And now I just sit in silence_

_And now I just sit in silence_

_And now I just sit_

_I ponder of something great_

_My lungs will fill and then deflate_

_They fill with fire, exhale desire_

_I know it's dire my time today_

_I have these thoughts, so often I ought_

_To replace that slot with what I once bought_

_'Cause somebody stole my car radio_

_And now I just sit in silence_  
  
---


	12. The silent sound of loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel it? It's close!! Can you guess where he is headed next?

_“The Lonely” – Christina Perri_

 

Harry woke.

He was cold and sore. Slumped over the edge of the bathtub he looked down and could see an obscene amount of blood congealed in the bottom of the tub.

Well, that was answered then.

He called Griphook, let him know what had happened. Voice flat, devoid of inflection. They agreed he could never return to the wizarding world, they would take him apart bit by bit until they could recreate whatever freak accident resulted in his immortality.

Griphook requested that he keep notes on any experiences or findings he had simply for posterity. He agreed and left Montreal.

_USA – Massachusetts_

The property at Massachusetts had obviously been established to be close to Illvermorny. It was a miniaturised castle, probably built by someone who immigrated from the UK who missed home. The base structure was fine, but all of the furniture was rotten through and had to be replaced.

The plumbing was a nightmare and had to be completely overhauled. But what really caught Harry, was the fully equipped duelling room. If the wizarding world was really after him now, he needed to be ready.

Resolved, and pushing aside the pain of realising his immortality, the fact he would be watching the world die around him, that he was _lonely_ , he trained. He trained relentlessly, going over and over the spells he knew, digging through his portable library stashed away in his backpack.

He would spend the days ordering new furniture and moving it into the castle, trying to keep things as authentic as possible. His evenings were spent duelling the dummies until he fell over from exhaustion.

As the weeks turned into months, he could feel his body changing, hardening. His reflexes improved astronomically. His memory for spells sharpened.

He was in control. It didn’t matter if he was alone and a freak once more. The wizarding world was not going to take him down.

_USA - California_

It took him three months to furnish the Massachusetts property. Griphook suggested opening it as accommodation for family members or other schools who were visiting Ilvermorny. Harry agreed with little care. The Wizengamot had apparently realised that putting pressure on the goblins was doomed to failure and so stopped before a rebellion actually occurred. Griphook seemed disappointed.

Instead, they were apparently chasing down every possible avenue for locating Harry. They were trying to liaise with the wizarding authorities around the world to little success. If Harry had been in their countries, he had not caused any problems and so they had no qualms with him.

Rumours were spreading that he was rising as a new Dark Lord, gathering followers to take over the wizarding world. All the while, Harry was hiding out in sunny California, practicing his duelling and refurbishing the rambling Californian ranch.

He discovered there was a herd of wild hippogriffs that lived on the extensive property and he quickly made friends with them. He released a mass of ferrets and rabbits onto the property, knowing they were the hippogriffs preferred food of choice. He hoped that they would breed, providing a sustainable food source for the herd.

His thirtieth birthday slipped by, spent quietly reading in the library. He still looked nineteen.

A year passed by while he was hiding out at the ranch, he whiled away his days doing maintenance around the property, playing with the resident animals, and practicing his duelling.

When he was ready to move on, Griphook proposed opening the property as a retreat for wizarding families to use during the holidays. He would place a wizarding family there as caretakers, giving them an allowance for repairs and what not. The place would look after itself.

The Daily Prophet was printing weekly articles slandering him, much to the apparent irritation of Hermione. Griphook offered to buy the majority shares of the Daily Prophet to force them to stop. Harry waved away the suggestion, instead countered that they could just sue.

 

_“The Lonely” – Christina Perri_

_Two am, where do I begin_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed_

_I'm a ghost of a girl_

_That I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl_

_That I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

_Too afraid, to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night_

_For the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me till I fall asleep_

_I'm a ghost of a girl_

_That I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl_

_That I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me_

_And the lonely_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_  
  
---


	13. No one is coming out of this unscathed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all excited? You should be excited!
> 
> I want to dedicate this song to my friend Nomes, who is one of the most incredible pole fit dancers I have ever seen. This song makes me think of her and the way she moves ;)

_The World Is Unraveling" - MILCK_

_USA – Washington (Seattle)_

Harry should have known something was going to give. He had settled into a good routine. He made friends with locals, fixed up houses, kept occasional bed company, but no longer was emotionally connected to them.

Seattle reminded him vividly of home, especially Scotland. Everything was lush and green, and it rained relentlessly. He had been in the area a month and had taken a day off from repairs to wander around town. He had stumbled across a quiet café book store and had been unable to resist.

He had been browsing through the books when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He forced himself not to whirl around, instead he casually paced through the aisles until he was facing the door. He glanced up through his fringe, this time he had long black hair similar to his natural state. Eyes were grey this time and his skin was its natural sun-kissed brown.

A man had just walked in, he was tall with messy honey blonde hair and golden eyes. The man’s skin was pale, and he only looked around eighteen or nineteen. His face was rigid, mouth pressed into a hard line, body taut.

Harry tried to subtly observe the other man who had paused just in the doorway, standing unnaturally still as he inhaled deeply.

Alarm washed through Harry. That was no mere human, more likely some kind of supernatural creature. The eyes suggested werewolf, but the skin was closer to a vampire. He forced himself to breathe slowly, flicking his eyes around the room to assess his options. The door the other man was by was the main access point. There was a door in the back corner which led to the kitchen and another next to it for the back room. So no help there.

A shaft of light cut through the darkness of the room and when the man stepped into it, Harry had to suppress a gasp. Every inch of visible skin was littered with silvery scars. Most of them were faded and old. It looked like someone had taken a rough chisel to a marble statue.

He had to get away from the man but how to do it without attracting attention? Everyone would notice if he apparated out. He had to get the man away from the door. Harry had never seen him before, but the chances of this man turning up now when the wizarding world was looking for him was too much of a coincidence.

To his overwhelming relief, the man began slowly moving into the café and away from the door. Harry circled around, edging closer to the door.

Watching closely, he could see the other man continuing to inhale deeply, tracking what seemed to be his scent.

Harry managed to slip out the door, the bell tinkling and the creature whipped around but he had already disappeared down into the nearby alleyway and apparated away.

Unbeknownst to Harry, the creature had followed him out and into the alleyway, cursing when he found it was empty and the scent trail ended. The other man slumped against the wall, running a palm over his face thoughts racing.

Everything had changed in that moment he had caught that scent. He had to find the dark-haired man…

_"The World Is Unraveling" - MILCK_

_My oh my_

_We must've got it wrong_

_Falling skies_

_The storm is coming strong_

_No one is coming out of this unscathed_

_Who could be ready for these war and games_

_My oh my_

_We must have got it wrong_

_The world is unravelling, unraveling_

_Such a mad, mad reckoning_

_The world is unraveling_

_The world is unravelling, unraveling_

_Such a mad, mad reckoning_

_The world is unraveling_

_My oh my_

_We're in the final act_

_Can’t fight the tide_

_The sea is turning black_

_No one is coming out of this unscathed_

_No one could be ready for these war and games_

_My oh my_

_We must have got it wrong_

_The world is unravelling, unraveling_

_Such a mad, mad reckoning_

_The world is unraveling_

_The world is unravelling, unraveling_

_Such a mad, mad reckoning_

_The world is unraveling_  
  
---


	14. Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Harry does not play easy ;)
> 
> The song is from Jasper's perspective

_“The Man Who Can’t Be Moved – The Script_

 

Harry became increasingly paranoid as the weeks crept by. The creature would not leave him alone. Every time he went into the city, he was there. It didn’t matter if Harry changed his appearance or where he went. The man would inevitably find him. Harry knew this couldn’t go on indefinitely, he still had to remain hidden from the public at large so couldn’t just apparate away every time the man appeared.

Harry had had to venture forth from the warded property to collect supplies from the local hardware store. Unfortunately, the other man had tracked him. Harry was just debating whether to abandon his shopping and flee once more when he heard a voice laced with desperation.

“Please! Wait! Don’t run! I just want to talk to you!”

The southern accent was smooth, wrapping a string around his heart and tugging. Harry paused, palming his wand and watching warily as the man approached.

“What do you want?” His voice was cold and harsh.

“I am sorry if I have frightened you, I just wanted a chance to talk to you, find out who you are, get to know you if possible. There is something about you that… calls to me.” The other man stopped a fair distance away.

“Find out who I am? You don’t know who I am?” Harry was bewildered. Perhaps the man wasn’t from wizarding Britain?

“No I don’t!” The relief in the other man's voice was a little overwhelming. “Will you allow me to buy you a coffee? I just want to talk.”

Harry watched the other man for a few moments. Some small part of his mind screamed at him to trust the other. This, of course, set his instincts on edge. Sending out a tendril of his magic, he touched the other man, checking his intentions. Surprisingly, the other shuddered and sighed at the contact; he seemed genuine enough.

“Stop stalking me. I will meet you tomorrow at the café you first found me. Now go away, I’m busy.” Harry turned on his heel, not waiting for a response. Leaving the man standing, completely at a loss until he grinned and disappeared to wait for the appointed time.

Once Harry had finished purchasing what he needed, he went home and prepared a veritable arsenal to take along to the meeting tomorrow. It was not safe for him to take anything on face value. The wizarding world had deteriorated to the point where if they found him, he would be thrown into Azkaban with his magic bound irrespective of the fact he had done nothing to deserve such treatment.

Ron had been gaining popularity rapidly throughout the public, unfortunately the smear campaign by the Prophet was much more effective than the one carried out in his fifth year because this time he wasn’t there to dispute anything.

He now had amulets that would help conceal him from magical tracking and was considering having tattoos layered over his body to help hide him. He was a little stuck though, they would be most effective if a magical tattooer was used, unfortunately they could no be trusted. He was working on a way of magically activating muggle tattoos and when he had it worked out, he would be safer.

Harry now knew that he would never be safe again, there was always the risk that he would be found. All it took was one slip and he had to hope that the meeting would not be it.

 

_“The Man Who Can’t Be Moved – The Script_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"_

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"_

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_

_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me (find that you're missing me)_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be (where on this earth I could be)_

_Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet (to the place that we'd meet)_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_(I'm not moving) and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_(I'm not moving) thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_(I'm not moving) and you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_  
  
---


	15. I am breaking down again, I am aching now to let you in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I had broken up the following chapters into smaller chunks, but on reading through again there was just so much song left that I decided to merge some together. So, I give you a longer chapter ;)
> 
> Yeah, his time alone has certainly not made Harry polite or socially adept. Poor Jasper...

_“Hurricane” – Fleurie_

 

Swathed in a scent dampening charm, a disillusionment charm, a silencing charm and his invisibility cloak, he crept into the café and watched the creature sit at a table nursing a coffee. He had already cased the surrounding area, confirming there was no one nearby who could be supporting the man.

Swallowing down his fear, Harry retreated to the bathroom and shucked the layers of protection, leaving the scent dampening in place before going and ordering a coffee. Once in hand, he cautiously slid into the seat across from the other man.

The blonde immediately perked up at the sight of him, but a frown creased his forehead when he inhaled.

“I can’t smell you.” He stated.

As a conversation opener, it was a bit odd. But then again, this whole thing was odd.

“Yes, I know. Why are you following me?” Harry’s reply was curt, eyes flicking around the room constantly, tracking the movement of everyone else in his sphere.

“Like I said, I just want to get to know you.” The other man was frustrated now. “My name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock.” He offered his hand across the table.

Harry stared at him for a long moment before reaching out and pressing their palms together. The hand was cool and hard. Well, that ruled out a werewolf, they always ran hot. Perhaps he was a sub-breed of vampire?

“Evans.” Was the curt reply.

“Well Evans, it’s nice to meet you. What brings you to Seattle?” The tone was polite and curious.

Harry took a sip of his coffee. “I am a project manager for a family that owns significant investment properties around the world. They have been lying in disuse for many years and I am helping restore them to a useable condition.” The practiced line rolled off his tongue.

Whitlock frowned. “You seem awfully young to be in such a prestigious position?”

Harry hummed noncommittally, eyes continuing to scan the room. His back itched knowing that he couldn’t see what was behind him.

“Do you enjoy your work?” Whitlock attempted again.

“Yes, I enjoy the hard work and the satisfaction of a job well done.” Harry paused, frustrated with the dance. Deciding to cut to the chase, he snapped his eyes to the other man who blinked in surprise at the intense look. “What are you?”

Alarm washed over Whitlock’s face. “I don’t know what you mean.” There was a waver to his voice that told the lie.

Harry gave him a disappointed look. “We both know you are lying. You have been tracking me relentlessly for weeks. No one human could have. I will ask again once more before I leave and you will never see me again. What are you.”

He could see the other man pondering his options. The minutes stretched before Harry had had enough. Rising, he ignored the spluttered protests from the other and left the café. Moving towards the alleyway, he felt a cold hand grasp his elbow and, in a flash, had the other man pressed against the wall of the alley, wand pressed painfully hard against marble skin.

“Vampire.” Whitlock finally gasped and Harry eased up so he could answer properly. “I am a vampire. Your scent calls to me, I needed to find you, to talk to you. Please, give me a chance.”

“Fuck!” Harry cursed. “Who sent you?”

The other man seemed genuinely surprised. “No one sent me. I came into town to purchase some things for my family when I stumbled across you, I haven’t been able to leave since.”

Harry stilled, running through options. As a cover story, it was pretty flimsy. The man clearly had a southern accent and while that could be faked, it seemed genuine. Not once had the vampire tried to attack him, simply stalking him which could be explained by the call of his blood. Frowning, he eased up a little more, allowing the vampire to relax against the wall.

It was unlikely that Ron would send a vampire, but they were getting desperate to find him. The pureblood had always held a disdain for creatures that he had tried to conceal because light wizards were supposed to be inclusive.

“Family?” Harry asked finally. “You have a coven? A family?”

“Yes. They are adopted, of course, I have a mother and father, two sisters and two brothers. Rosalie and Emmett are mated, they are my siblings and Carlisle and Esme are mated also, they are our parents so to speak. Carlisle turned most of them, except for myself and Alice, my other sister.”

“Does the name Ronald Weasley mean anything to you?” Harry stared fixedly at the other man.

A complete lack of recognition greeted the words, well it had been a long shot. If Ron had sent the man, it would be unlikely he had handled it himself, sending an intermediary to deal with the dark creature was more likely.

Deciding to take a risk, a small one at that, Harry levelled with the vampire. “I am currently being hunted by an organisation. It seems unlikely that you would be hunting me at the same time. The coincidence is too great.”

He could see the vampire was at a bit of a loss on how to respond, so Harry finally took a full step back, creating some space between them.

“What can I do?” Whitlock asked finally.

“What do you mean? I doubt you can help me.”

“No, what can I do to convince you that I have nothing to do with these other people.”

Harry paused, that was… unexpected. “Meet me back at the café in two days.” Harry took another step away. “And for god’s sake, pick a seat where I can sit with my back to a wall.” With that, he disappeared with a crack.

Reappearing a moment later in the foyer of the Seattle house, he immediately pulled out his phone.

“Griphook. I need everything you can possibly get on a Jasper Whitlock as quickly as you can. He has been stalking me and I need to know if he is aligned with the radical light wingers in England or if this is just a bizarre coincidence. He has a southern American accent and is a vampire. He claims my blood calls to him. I met him today and agreed to meet with him again in two days. He hopes to convince me he is genuine in his interest.”

There was a long pause and Harry could hear the faint scratching of a quill in the background. “Are you sure it is wise Mr. Evans?” Griphook asked finally.

“Of course, it isn’t wise! But I don’t see what choice I have. He won’t leave me alone, I’m not even sure fleeing the country will be enough to shake him and if he can find me, then the light wingers can too.” Harry paused when a thought occurred. “You don’t happen to know a magical tattooer near me that can be trusted? Or that I can obliviate with no repercussions.”

“I will have to investigate Mr. Evans. I will find what I can on Jasper Whitlock and will get back to you in 24 hours. I would recommend remaining within the wards until then.”

Harry groaned and hung up.

 

_“Hurricane” – Fleurie_

_I can feel your heart hanging in the air_

_I'm counting every step as you climb the stairs_

_It's buried in your bones, I see it in your closed eyes_

_Turning in, this is harder than we know_

_We hold it in the most when we're wearing thin_

_Coming like a hurricane, I take it in real slow_

_The world is spinning like a weathervane_

_Fragile and composed_

_I am breaking down again_

_I am aching now to let you in_

_Seven times again when you are not awake_

_Seven times the flame, too much to take_

_The sky burns red against your skin_

_The world we know turns in the wind_

_Coming like a hurricane, I take it in real slow_

_The world is spinning like a weathervane_

_Fragile and composed_

_I am breaking down again_

_I am aching now to let you in_

_It's all we know, all we know, the hurricane_

_Falling slow, falling slow in the pouring rain_

_It's all we know, all we know, the hurricane_

_Falling slow, falling slow in the pouring rain_

_Watch it go, watch it go, we stay the same_

_And I don't know, I don't know how it can change_

_Watch it go, watch it go, we stay the same_

_And I don't know, I don't know how it can change_

_And I don't know, I don't know how it can change_

_It's all we know, all we know, the hurricane_  
  
---


	16. I will adore you, I'll only live for you

_“You Belong to Me” – Cat Pierce_

Harry had to admit, the information Griphook had been able to obtain in such a short space of time was enlightening, to say the least. He read over the notes the dictaquill had taken of their conversation again.

 

_Jasper Whitlock joined the Confederate Army before he turned 17. In the following 2 years, he was promoted to Major in the army and became the youngest in Texas. At some point, he was turned by a vampire, Maria, who recruited him to use his military training and experience to create an_ _army_ _of newborn vampires. Apparently, when he became a vampire, he gained the ability to_ _feel and manipulate people's emotions_ _. Jasper commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the Southern vampire wars. He was also responsible for disposing of them after their initial year as newborns had passed. At some point, he befriended a newborn named Peter, whom he persuaded Maria to keep._

_When Peter ran off with another newborn, Charlotte, who was scheduled for disposal, Jasper allowed them to escape. In 1938, Peter returned and convinced Jasper to leave with him and moved to North America. Eventually, he left Charlotte and Peter. He tried to kill less often, but the thirst always won in the end._

_In 1948, he met Alice Cullen who led him to the Olympic Coven who are known to practice ‘vegetarianism’ or consuming the blood of animals instead of people. Alice is known to have premonitions of the future. They located the family in 1950 and were readily accepted._

_The family routinely matriculates around America, with the younger members going through high school and college until their age becomes unbelievable. Mr. Whitlock has degrees in history and philosophy and also has ties with a lawyer who forges illegal identity documents._

_Most recently, the family settled in Forks, which is approximately 3 ½ hours from Seattle. There they seem to have incited a werewolf pack, picked up a new member of the family and pissed off the Volturi, the vampire kings._

 

Harry had already cased the café (again) and was now watching from the back corner as Jasper purchased a coffee he would never drink and sat at a table tucked in a corner by the front window. At least the vampire had listened to him. With a huff, Harry moved into the bathroom, removing all of the disguising spells and, with much trepidation, the scent masking charm he had used last time.

He saw Jasper’s head whip around as soon as he walked out of the bathroom, watching avidly as Harry purchased a coffee and made his way over.

As he sat down, he saw Jasper inhale heavily and relax a little further into the seat. Silence settled over the pair as Harry sipped his coffee and watched the room, eyes flickering periodically to the man across from him.

“I ran a background check on you through an associate of mine. I struggled through six years of schooling, can’t imagine doing the same years over and over again for more than 50 years.” Harry snorted into his coffee.

Jasper blinked and shrugged. “The family like to do it, Carlisle likes to work as a doctor, so we follow him around. I see it as a way of testing and improving my resistance to eating people.”

“I’m not sure if that is incredibly impressive, or incredibly stupid.”

“It’s both.” The vampire huffed out a sigh. “Out of my family, I have the least amount of control, but never the less, I persist.”

Harry inclined his head. “I am unsure where to go from here, to be honest. I can sense -something- between us, instinctually, but now is a very poor time. There is growing unrest in my world and while I am currently out of it, it is dangerous to have contact with me at all.”

Jasper lurched forwards, grasping Harry’s hand and tangling their fingers together. “Please Evans, give me a chance. I will not betray you. Something in me will not permit it. I can see you are worried, but perhaps I can help. What is the harm?” Desperation tinged his voice.

Harry looked down at their hands, feeling a sense of connection that he had never experienced before. He couldn’t help but acknowledge he ached to reach out and take the opportunity. Perhaps he could hide out with this man and his family for a while. Break the routine he was in. They would be able to defend themselves and they would not judge him for not aging as he should. It was perfect, perhaps too perfect.

“Your death and the death of your coven could be the harm. Those that are after me have not inconsiderable power. It could lead to the destruction of everything you know. Am I worth that gamble?” Sadness coated Harry’s voice. He knew it was unlikely the vampire would gamble with him.

 

_“You Belong to Me” – Cat Pierce_

_The moon follows me home, I'm never alone_

_It hangs like the shine in my sweet baby's eye_

_Sings to me nightly, sings to me brightly_

_Tells me the secrets of the sky_

_Lips burrow so deep, give me good sleep_

_Pour a little sugar on my wound_

_Musical master, play harder and faster_

_Spinning me up in your silky cocoon_

_Feels like we're dreaming, we're tripping and reeling_

_Just say that you belong to me (You belong to me)_

_I could get lost in the feelings we're feeling_

_Just say that you belong to me (You belong to me)_

_Do you want more of this? Isn't it glorious?_

_I can't believe that it's free (You belong to me)_

_I will adore you, I'll only live for you_

_Just say that you belong to me_

_Crawl into my heart, take me apart_

_Do what you please to me, I won't resist_

_Find what you're seeking, I am not leaving_

_'Til I am drunk, loved up, bitten, and kissed_

_I've heard allegations 'bout your reputation_

_I'll show you my shadows if you show yours_

_Let's get it right dear, give a good fight dear_

_We'll keep it all up behind closed doors_  
  
---


	17. When you came in the air went out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready? I know I'm ready. I bet you're all excited because here it is! Brace yourselves for some smut!!

_“Bad Things” – Jace Everett_

 

“Evans, please, I believe what we have… We could be mates. I have waited so long for you, to find my home. I am willing to risk most things for that.” Jasper leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Harry’s fingers. His resolve crumbled.

“It’s Harry, Evans is the last name I go by.” Harry whispered, shivering at the cool touch from those lips.

Jasper looked up with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Harry then.” He murmured into his knuckles, cool lips caressing.

Harry tried to suppress a whine. “Come with me?” his voice was rougher than he intended.

“I thought you would never ask.” Jasper grinned.

With hurried movements, the pair left, heading into the alleyway where Harry apparated them to the Seattle house without preamble.

Jasper blinked, momentarily disoriented, but Harry did not allow him much time to get his bearings, throwing himself bodily at the vampire. The pair crashed into the wall, cracks spiderwebbing up the plaster, but Harry was entirely unaware, too busy pressing his entire body against the other man.

Lips, tongues, hands came together, pulling, pushing, grabbing. The next moment, Harry was against the wall, Jasper tearing at his shirt, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Harry’s throat and shoulder. Harry arched, thrusting against the other man, nails scrabbling on marble skin.

Eventually, the pair made it, mostly naked, into the loungeroom. There was a particularly soft rug in front of the fireplace and Harry pressed Jasper down into it, yanking off his pants, freeing the other man’s cock. He couldn’t suppress a moan, it was perfect, thick and long, Harry couldn’t wait to feel it inside him.

Shuffling back a little, he tore off his own pants, summoning some lubricant he hurriedly prepared himself. Magic was swirling in the air as Jasper watched him with hungry eyes.

Deciding he had done enough, Harry pushed Jasper back down onto the rug, grasping his cock and slicking it. Straddling the vampire, Harry positioned the cool length at his entrance and began slowly easing himself down. They moaned in concert. The sensation of Harry’s hot channel compared to the cold hard cock filling him was exquisite.

Once he was fully seated, kneeling over the vampire, he finally looked down. The other man was gazing at him in astonishment and his eyes widened when Harry reached for his bracelet and turned his disguise off.

“This is me, the real me.”

Golden eyes raked over his body, drinking in the abundance of scars, the messy black hair, tanned skin, and vibrant green eyes. Tangling their fingers together, he tugged, and the dark-haired man tipped forward. They moaned again when Jaspers cock shifted, lips pressed together in a tender kiss.

“Beautiful. Perfect. Exquisite.” Jasper murmured in between kisses.

Sliding cool hands up Harry’s thighs, he began to encourage the other man to move. Slowly, they rocked, building up a pace and rhythm that had the pair panting and moaning into each other’s mouths.

Harry ground back, revelling in the sensation of being filled as the magic in the room built to an almost static intensity. It pressed down on him, coating his lungs and skin. Everything he touched was slick with a film of magic.

He could feel their climax approaching, knew everything would change when they came. He watched as Jasper tugged his mouth away from Harry’s, jaw stretching as his fangs came down.

“I need to… Bite… Please.” The blonde gasped and Harry nodded.

“Wait for the end.” Harry panted into Jaspers' throat.

Their pace became erratic both chasing release as the magic tightened around them, filling them until finally, they came. Harry splattering over Jasper’s chest, Jasper filling Harry. The dark-haired man arched back, and Jasper lunged forward, sinking his teeth into the curve of Harry’s neck.

The wizard screamed, magic coiling around and through him, permeating everything he was as he felt exquisite pleasure-pain from the bite. He could feel his lifeblood flowing into his mate, connecting them, tying them together irrevocably.

All too soon, the pair collapsed, and darkness claimed them.

 

_“Bad Things” – Jace Everett_

_When you came in the air went out_

_And every shadow filled up with doubt_

_I don't know who you think you are_

_But before the night is through_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room_

_Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue_

_I don't know what you've done to me_

_But I know this much is true_

_I wanna do bad things with you, okay_

_When you came in the air went out_

_And all those shadows there filled up with doubt_

_I don't know who you think you are_

_But before the night is through_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_I wanna do real bad things with you_

_I don't know what you've done to me_

_But I know this much is true_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_I wanna do real bad things with you_  
  
---


	18. And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a perspective change for you all!! The fallout from their abrupt mating...

_“Everything has Changed” – Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran_

 

For the first time in his undead life, Jasper awoke. There was no gentle awakening, it was more like a switch was flicked. One moment his brain was off, the next sunlight was streaming into his eyes. Everything hurt, almost like he had gone a few rounds with a newborn. His brain was a jumbled mess, but he could taste something exquisite on the back of his tongue.

He inhaled, feeling his lungs expand unnecessarily, the air somehow tasted sweeter. He flexed his fingers, something soft and fluffy under him. Tensing and relaxing all of his muscles, he realised he was naked and lying down. Listening, he could hear a voice, a male voice nearby, perhaps a room over.

“Griphook. Sorry I took so long to get back to you.”

… Jasper couldn’t hear the response.

“How long ago was it when we last spoke?”

He could hear a consistent padding sound; the man was pacing.

“Fuck, I lost a whole day?!”

There was a groan and a muffled whump. The pacing stopped.

“So I met with the vampire I told you about. It went… well, I guess.”

There was a frayed edge to the voice and something in Jasper felt concern over it.

“We may have… maybe… mated?”

The voice cringed and mumbled the last word. Jasper snapped his eyes open, memories crowding in his mind, clamouring for him to remember them.

Vibrant green eyes. Exquisite heat. A sense of homecoming. The most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

Mate.

Jerking upright, he made his way towards the voice. As he moved closer, he still couldn’t make out anything. Exiting the room he was in, he spotted another open doorway that the voice was issuing from. Lounging against the frame, he watched the man rake fingers through tousled black hair.

“Griphook, stop. It’s done. I just wanted to let you know. It will be fine. Let me know if you hear anything more about the light wingers ok? I have to go.”

The man – Harry – his memory supplied, hung up and slumped over, dragging his fingers through his hair and grasping the back of his neck. Silently, Jasper moved forwards until he could slide his fingers over bare shoulders to knead the tense muscles. The man twitched and relaxed with a moan, sinking back on the couch until he could look up at the vampire still working on his shoulders.

“Hello sleepy head.” Harry’s grin was crooked.

“I haven’t slept since I was turned. That was quite an odd experience.” Jasper grinned back, realising his fangs were still extended. Tonguing them, he frowned down at his mate “I feel… different. Not how I expected either.”

Harry suddenly looked abashed. “Ah sorry, that is probably my fault…”

Jasper stopped massaging, moving around to sit next to the other man. “What do you mean?”

Scrubbing his hand through his hair again, Harry peered up at him through his lashes. “Um… well, we mated last night, as I’m sure you figured out. But I’m not just… any human.”

Jasper tilted his head, scanning the man before him. Drinking in his tanned, scarred skin, the messy black hair, bright green eyes, lush pink lips. He remembered how pliable the flesh under his fingers had been when he had massaged the man and his eyes widened. Finally hearing what he should have all along. A heartbeat.

“But I bit you! You should be in the process of turning! How are you still human?!” Jasper cried.

Harry cringed. “Well, you did bite me, sealing our mating. My body rejected turning, I guess. I’m not human, haven’t been in a while, I guess. I ah… can’t die? Found out by accident one day, then tested the theory and found I was right. I also stopped aging or am aging so slowly it’s barely noticeable anymore. But really I’m more worried about what my blood has done to you.”

Jasper reeled, working to parse out what was going on. Focusing on himself, he did feel a little different, but couldn’t place it. He couldn’t feel Harry’s emotions, then again, he had never been able to.

His fangs wouldn’t retract, which was irritating. He could feel the thirst, clawing at the back of his throat but there was also an odd hollowness to his stomach. Rather than being completely turned off the scent of his mates’ blood, it smelled like the sweetest ambrosia.

Tangling his fingers together, he realised his skin wasn’t quite as tough as it once was. Still firm and strong but a touch more pliant, like it could be moved but not broken.

He noticed a beam of light near him and a morbid curiosity overtook him. Reaching out, he slid his fingers into the beam and gasped. He didn’t sparkle anymore, he could feel a vague itch along the exposed skin though. He imagined if he stood in the sun for a while, he would eventually burn.

Retracting his hand, he looked back at Harry who seemed equal parts terrified and needy.

“I’m sorry.” Harry blurted before Jasper could say anything. “I should have told you before we did anything, but something came over me once we were alone. I couldn’t stop it. Now you’re tied to me and I have no idea what I have done to you. I’m so sorry Jasper.” The dark-haired man buried his face in his hands.

Instinct demanded Jasper soothe his distressed mate, so shuffling closer he tugged the man into his lap, so their chests were pressed together. He finally noticed both of them were still naked but instead of thinking about that, he tucked Harry’s head into the crook of his neck and simply held him.

 “Neither of us could have fought our instincts for long, you had been running from me, heightening the chase and once I had you, I couldn’t let you go. We didn’t have a chance to discuss me turning you, and you didn’t have a chance to fill me in on whatever you are. All we can do from here is try to understand and move on together. You must know that darlin’, we are in this together.”

Carding his fingers through soft messy hair, Jasper felt the other man huddle closer into his embrace. A heaving breath later and the man was sobbing, much to the vampires’ surprise. He simply continued holding his mate, murmuring comforting words and petting the dark head of hair on his shoulder.

 

_“Everything has Changed” – Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran_

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles_

_And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_

_Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you, know you, know you_

_All I know is we said hello_

_Your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

_All I know is he held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said hello_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain_

_And everything has changed_

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days, I'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_  
  
---


	19. I am folded and unfolded and unfolding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late guys, I was unwell and couldn't get out of bed. 
> 
> I love this song, I heard it forever ago and it just keeps cropping up in my life periodically. There is something painfully beautiful about it. Enjoy some more smut, there will be lots more now that Jasper is with Harry :) 
> 
> I wrote this scene for the song too

_“Colourblind” – Counting Crows_

 

Eventually, the crying slowed, though Harry did not move from Jasper’s lap.

“I was born in 1980, my real name is Harry Potter. I was born a wizard. At 15 months old, my parents were murdered by a Dark Lord. I was sent to live with my detestable relatives for the following 10 years until the wizarding world decided to welcome me back so I could attend school. For the next seven years, I attended Hogwarts until finally, I battled the same Dark Lord that had killed my parents and won, defeating him at last in my final year of school.”

The man in his arms shuddered at this point, suggesting things would get worse, Jasper struggled to imagine how though, his mate’s life already sounded bizarre and hellish.

“Following the battle, I was wandering the castle my school was in and stumbled across a conversation I wasn’t supposed to hear. My girlfriend and best friend were arguing about locating me, they discussed the routine drugging of me to keep me compliant so they could use my fame and steal my money. So I ran. I went to my bank where they helped me escape, preventing them from accessing my accounts. I have been travelling the world ever since. I recently had my thirtieth birthday.”

Pressing his face closer into my throat, he continued speaking as I ran my hands up and down his back.

“I was in Montreal when there was an accident. I was ripping some siding off the house I was working on when I accidentally tore my wrist open. Before I could get to aid or anything, I passed out. I should have died then, but I woke up in a pool of my own blood. I was going through a bit of a dark time and I had to know if it was a one-off. I had nothing to lose, so I slit my wrists in the bathtub. Just like before, I woke up.”

His shoulders twitched in a facsimile of a shrug. “My aging slowed down long ago, I will probably stay looking like this forever, well I hope anyway. I haven’t aged in quite a few years. From age seventeen to about twenty-five, it slowed drastically and seems to have stopped so that I look nineteen even though I am thirty. My blood is magical and seems to have wrought changes in your physiology instead of your venom changing me.”

The other man finally slumped, collapsing down into himself. Jasper was at a loss on the best way to respond, there was a lot of information there, but Harry seemed to expect him to leave. Perhaps…

“Harry.” He murmured softly, sliding his hand under the other man’s jaw and pulling it up so their eyes would meet.

Fear warred with hope in rich green eyes. They fluttered closed when Jasper pressed a tender kiss to bitten lips.

“Oh Harry.” Jasper sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man, deepening the kiss.

He could feel Harry’s growing arousal, pressing into his abs and began rocking them gently together, relishing the silky-smooth caress of their cocks. The dark-haired man moaned and began rutting harder.

Tangling one hand into Harry’s hair to keep their mouths together, he slid the other down his spine, trailing fingers over soft skin, and cupping one arse cheek. Massaging it with his hands, he felt Harry mutter some Latin into his mouth. Jasper pulled away to look at the man curiously, but he just got a wicked look and a wiggle of the bum before his lips were once more captured in a desperate kiss.

Sliding his hand down further, he was surprised to discover Harry’s entrance was already soft and loose, slick with lubricant. Jasper could not suppress the moan that tore itself from his mouth. Thrusting first one, two then three fingers in, he swallowed down Harry’s gasps, twisting and playing until the dark-haired man was begging him for more.

Grinning, he eased Harry up, sliding his hips forward and grasping his cock, Jasper encouraged the other man to lower himself. Jasper shuddered at the squeezing gripping sensation, he had never felt anything like it before. Harry was tight and hot around him, but it was almost like his nerve endings were on fire, mind overwhelmed with sensation. Gasping and panting, he felt Harry’s arse finally settle on his thighs.

They breathed together, Jasper inhaling the scent of his mate, it wrapped around him, wound through him, stole into his heart. He was so lost in verdant green eyes that it took a little while before he realised Harry was gently fucking himself. Movements were slow, languid, gentle. None of the desperation needed previously. They fit together perfectly and Jasper could only revel in the sense of home he was being gifted.

Relaxing back into the couch, he allowed himself to drink in the man riding his cock so beautifully. All of his flaws and imperfections made him beautiful. Agonizingly, exquisitely so. Cool hands traced tender lines over heated flesh. Trailing over a thick cock flushed and leaking, jutting proudly. It was similar in dimension to Jasper, perhaps a little thicker, a little shorter. He couldn’t wait to taste it, to feel it deep inside.

He could feel his orgasm pooling in his gut, heat, unlike anything he had felt before warming him from the inside. Harry was lovely riding him, sweat from maintaining control trickled over his skin. His back arching as he drove down.

Desperate to watch his mate fall apart, Jasper grasped the cock in front of him and began stroking in time with Harry. Swiping his thumb over the head, he couldn’t resist taking a taste, his instincts telling him this would be ok now. Flavour burst over his tongue. Salty, bitter, tangy.

Returning to his task, he grasped Harry firmly and began stroking, twisting at the head, he watched as Harry fell apart. Leaning forward, he licked a dusky pink nipple and was rewarded with a loud moan and fingers tangling in his hair. Grinning, Jasper began nibbling and sucking over the chest, careful to keep his fangs out of the way.

Suddenly he felt Harry judder in his arms, a hand in his hair tugging his mouth up to press in the same spot he had bitten yesterday. Just as Harry began to orgasm, Jasper bit down, feeling the rippling tightness around his cock, the vampire tipped over the edge too.

Drinking deeply, he marvelled at the flavour of his mate, felt the come splattering over his abdomen. There was darkness and light in the blood, power, compassion, fear, love. All the emotions he couldn’t pick up from his mate normally flooded through his mind now. Jasper found… understanding, freedom and safety in that moment.

Jasper could finally retract his fangs, instinctually licking over the wounds to collect the blood he watched in amazement as they closed over. Harry was still rocking and shuddering on his lap, tiny whimpers and moans falling from plush pink lips. Pressing a kiss to them gently, Jasper couldn’t hold back a smile.

“It seems a little late, but perhaps we should move to the bedroom?”

Harry chucked and the next moment, Jasper was recovering from disorientation and sitting in the middle of a bed. Laying back, he kept Harry cradled to his chest as he tugged a blanket over them and allowed the other man to sink into sleep. Jasper found himself… perhaps not sleeping, but drifting, the quiet of his mind taking him away for a time.

 

_“Colourblind” – Counting Crows_

_I am colorblind_

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready, I am ready, I am ready,_

_I am taffy stuck and tongue tied_

_Stutter shook and uptight_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready, I am ready, I am ready,_

_I am fine_

_I am covered in skin_

_No one gets to come in_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am folded and unfolded and unfolding_

_I am colorblind_

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready, I am ready, I am ready,_

_I am fine_

_I am fine_

_I am fine_  
  
---


	20. Time falls away, but these small hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, I promise I will respond to them once I feel more myself, at the moment I am more likely to spew misery everywhere.
> 
> Anyway, this song is special, mostly unrelated to the scene, but I love it anyway. It played at my wedding and really captures what togetherness means to me. But enough of the mush and on with the story!
> 
> Also, who knows what Disney movie this song belongs to? ;)

_“Little Wonders” – Rob Thomas_

 

Harry awoke gently, warmth at his back and coolness at his front. Blinking slowly, he assessed his position and what he could make out around him, realising quickly that he was half lying on Jasper. The vampire seemed to be watching him with some amusement.

“Good morning darlin’.” Jasper purred, tightening his hold a little.

Harry could only smile, pressing a kiss to the other man’s lips. They spent a few quiet moments together as Harry awoke.

“So I guess the question is, what next?” Jasper asked softly.

“Well, despite the distraction you posed, the house is finished. I would normally stay longer, pottering around but in reality, I could leave now and it would be fine. I don’t really care as long as I can stay under the radar and hidden from the light wingers who are after me. Do you have a preference?” Harry tried to suppress his sense of uncertainty. Everything about this situation was unlike his previous experiences. He could feel the bond encouraging them to get closer, to share and be open with each other. For the first time ever, he had shared his story with someone. He felt raw, open, stripped bare.

“Would you be interested in meeting my family?” Jasper asked hesitantly.

Mulling it over, Harry couldn’t help but think it would be a good choice, he would be with a group of powerful beings and he would get to meet those important to his new mate.

“Alright. I need to sort some things first, but that sounds nice.” Harry smiled gently, extracting himself from the vampire and shifting out of bed.

Unashamed for his nakedness, he hunted around for his phone, eventually sighing and throwing out his hand. Jasper watched, curious, as Harry waited impatiently for something to happen. Suddenly, a phone came zipping in through the open door and smacked into Harry’s palm. With a grin and a wink, Harry began dialling.

“Griphook. The house is done, I’m going to wherever my mates family is for a while, I will keep in touch though. Did you find that artist I asked for?”

There were a few beats of silence, Jasper marvelled that he couldn’t hear anything from the other end of the phone. Normally he could. Just another thing in the long list of odd things about Harry.

“Alright, thanks, I’ll go see them before we leave.” Harry hung up and turned back to Jasper. “I have an errand that I need to run, it will take a few hours most likely. Did you want to come?”

Jasper nodded eagerly, getting out of bed so they could get ready to go.

*****

Harry inhaled the heavy sterile smell of the tattoo parlour and grinned. He had reactivated his glamour bracelet on his face so that he wouldn’t be recognised, but he wasn’t willing to do anything with his body at the risk of it interfering with the tattoo magic.

A tinkling bell sounded somewhere in the room and a tiny pixie of a woman bounced out from a side door. She had bright pink hair that sharply reminded him of Tonks. Every inch of exposed skin except her face was covered in moving tattoos. Flowers and leaves shifted in a magical breeze over her arms, cherry blossom petals drifted over her chest. He could see leaves falling from an autumnal tree on her calf.

She smiled at the pair of them, blinking a little when she saw Jasper’s eyes but didn’t comment.

“Which of you did Griphook call about?” Her British accent was softened by her long exposure to American tones.

Harry stepped forward. “That would be me.” He offered his hand and she shook it without hesitation.

“He mentioned you might have designs already?”

Harry tugged a thick sheaf of parchment from his inside jacket pocket and moved over to the counter to spread them out. The artist blinked a few times at the number of images but hunkered down to discuss the designs and placement. She didn’t ask any questions about the designs, simply shared her own knowledge on how to get the most aesthetically and magically from the ink.

All too soon, Harry had stripped down to his underwear and was standing still as the woman lay stencils over his skin. Jasper had stationed himself on a guest seat and was watching with curiosity. Soon, Harry’s chest, back, thighs and upper arms were littered warding symbols and magical designs. Standing in front of the full-length mirror, Harry checked everything over, mentally measuring the distances, the locations and the intricacies of the designs. Finally, he nodded and settled back on the tattoo bench. Jasper shifted to his side, grasping his hand gently, eyes alight with fascination.

“Alright, bring your magic so that it runs over your body but is just against the skin, it will help imbue the symbols, making them more powerful.” The woman had finished setting up her machines and inks.

Both Harry and the woman closed their eyes, seeming to sink into a meditative state until Harry murmured that he was ready. The woman set to work while Harry breathed gently, his magic a rich film coating his skin. He felt the artists magic coiling in the ink, merging and tangling with his as each design was laid.

Hours slipped by with Harry eventually taking a healing potion and turning over so that the other side could be done. The room was quiet except for soft breathing and the buzz of the machine. When the artist finally sat back, handing Harry a fresh healing potion, they both looked exhausted, maintaining lolow-levelagic constantly for hours was very taxing. They paid and soon Jasper was supporting Harry out. With an exasperated huff, Jasper tugged out his phone, googled where they were and, cradling Harry’s semi-conscious form, ran to the nearest hotel.

Jasper ensured they were checked in quickly and settled Harry into the plush bed, watching over him while he slept off magical exhaustion. With an internal cringe, Jasper pulled out his phone and dialled.

“Jasper!” It was picked up a second after it rang, Carlisle’s voice filled with concern. “What happened? Where have you been? It’s been two days and we couldn’t get a hold of you! Alice couldn’t see you either, we have been worried sick!”

“Calm down, everything is fine. I’ve been a little busy and apparently out of reception. I didn’t know I was, or I would have let you know what was going on… If I’d had the time. Anyway, none of that matters, I’ll be home soon.”

“None of it matters?! Jasper! We have been so worried, we thought something had happened to you!” Carlisle’s voice was filled with admonishment.

“Yes, none of it matters, just stop for a second and let me explain will you!? I found him!” Jasper blurted.

There was an extended silence on the other end of the line. Finally, his adoptive father asked, “Found who?”

“My mate! I found him, I told you that I had stumbled across his scent but was having trouble tracking him, well I managed to pin him down! I found him! We will be home tomorrow once he wakes up.”

“Once he wakes… Jasper, please tell me you did not attack some poor human and turn them without their consent!” Horror filled the older vampires voice.

Jasper spluttered in indignation. “You really think I would do that?! You really think I am that much of a monster.” Hurt filled his voice and you could almost hear Carlisle cringe.

“No, Jasper, of course not, it’s just the way you put it…” He trailed off and silence descended, awkward and painful.

“Anyway.” Jasper said finally. “We will see you tomorrow.” He hung up before his adoptive father could hurt him further and turned his attention back to his mate. The man was deeply unconscious, so Jasper took the opportunity to take off his clothes, stripping both of them down to their trunks and curling up under the covers with the other man, allowing himself to drift into a deep meditative state.

 

_“Little Wonders” – Rob Thomas_

_Let it go_

_Let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know_

_The hardest part is over?_

_Let it in_

_Let your clarity define you_

_In the end_

_We will only just remember how it feels_

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These small hours still remain_

_Let it slide_

_Let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine_

_Until you feel it all around you_

_And I don't mind_

_If it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get by_

_It's the heart that really matters in the end_

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These small hours still remain_

_All of my regret_

_Will wash away some how_

_But I can not forget_

_The way I feel right now_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away, but these small hours_

_These small hours, still remain_

_They still remain_

_These little wonders_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These little wonders still remain_  
  
---


	21. You belong to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song, so very much. I mostly wrote this scene for this song.
> 
> I went a little heavy on the mush and what not, I hope it doesn't come off too... feelings.
> 
> Smut ahead.

_“You Belong to me” – Jason Wade_

 

Harry could tell there was something wrong with Jasper when he woke in the morning. The man, while normally quiet, was almost withdrawn. Frowning with concern, Harry stopped the man in the middle of redressing.

“Jasper?”

The vampire looked up slowly, a sliver of hurt hiding in his eyes.

“Please tell me?” Harry asked, carding fingers through honey blonde hair.

Jasper sighed heavily, setting his boot down and leaning back on the bed. “I called my family while you were asleep last night. I told them I had found you and when I said we would be going to see them once you had awoken, Carlisle, my adoptive father, asked if I had turned you against your will.”

“Oh love.” Harry sighed softly, sitting down next to the vampire and wrapping his arms around the man tightly. “I won’t give you any platitudes or excuses, I don’t believe in them. But I can say, that I am here, by your side, and always will be now. Our two lonely souls have connected, and nothing can break that, I promise.”

Jasper sighed heavily and burrowed into the embrace. The pair soon abandoned the idea of leaving. Harry pressed the vampire down into the bed, stripping away the jeans the man had donned and lavishing love and attention on every inch of skin. He pressed kisses from the arch of the vampires’ foot, up the inside of his calf to his knee. Trailing licks and bites along the pale expanse of thigh until he reached the vampires aching erection. Harry gently nuzzled into the crease between thigh and hip, inhaling the subtle scent of his mate. He ghosted lips over sensitive skin, tongue darting out to taste the shaft and head, gathering precome and testing the flavour.

Jasper was moaning and whining, hands twisting in the sheets as Harry teased him gently. Grasping the base of the shaft, Harry shifted so that he could slide soft lips over the dripping head, tonguing the weeping slit. Suckling gently, he eventually slid down the length, feeling the head nudging the back of his throat he hollowed his cheeks and eased back up. He set up a slow rhythm, holding the vampire’s hips down with one arm, he lavished love and attention on the man beneath him. Pouring everything he had into showing this man that he was there, that they were together, and nothing could change that.

Harry slid his free hand down to cup and caress Jasper’s balls, tugging gently and massaging them with his fingertips. The other man gave a sobbing moan and when Harry glanced up, he could see Jasper watching his with wide-eyed amazement, struggling to remain in control under the tender assault on his senses.

Releasing his balls, Harry conjured some lubricant into his palm and slid his fingers down the cleft of Jaspers arse to find his tight furled entrance. Teasing and playing gently, he continued sucking and laving the cock in his mouth. Eventually, Jasper relaxed enough for Harry to slip a slick finger inside. The sensation was unlike anything Harry had ever felt before. Normally, it would be tight and hot, but Jasper was cool, firm, just barely yielding to his ministrations. The dark-haired man couldn’t help the thrill at the idea of what it would feel like wrapped around his cock.

As Harry gently worked Jasper open, he could feel the vampires pending orgasm and instead of staving it off, allowed the other man to tip over, filling his mouth with his cool, salty seed. The dark-haired man took advantage of his relaxed mate, quickly working in a third finger and loosening the man enough that he could slick up his cock and position it at the vampire’s entrance.

“Jasper,” Harry called softly, amber eyes focused on him slowly. “May I?” He nudged his cockhead against the man’s entrance.

The blonde blinked and nodded.  Harry eased his way in, working past the usual pop and realising there would be little discomfort for Jasper as the vampire was limited in what pain he could feel. Sliding home, Harry paused, gazing down at the man beneath him.

“I will never judge you, Jasper, not for who or what you are. You are perfect, and you are mine.”

Harry could tell the other man was overwhelmed and began to move, achingly slow, easing out and back in, ensuring his cock brushed past the vampire’s prostate. The dark-haired man pressed kisses and whispered endearments into the cool flesh. Sex with Jasper was exquisite, the feeling of the vampire wrapped around his cock was incredible. He could feel the flesh warming from the transferred heat in his throbbing cock; the firm muscle slowly giving way to his relentless assault.

When Harry could sense them both getting close to release, he tucked Jaspers face into his neck.

“Drink, dear heart, you cannot hurt me. Drink and enjoy.”

Jasper moaned, sinking his teeth into willing flesh and the pair came. Harry hips stuttered and fell still and Jasper drank freely and without concern. The vampire revelled in the sense of connection with his mate, feeling his emotions through the blood. He never wanted to taste anything else, never wanted to feed any other way. This was more than he had ever dreamed and as Harry fell lax on his chest, he licked the wound closed and allowed the darkness to claim them once more.

 

_“You Belong to me” – Jason Wade_

_See the pyramids along the Nile_

_Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle_

_Just remember darlin', all the while_

_You belong to me_

_See the market place in old Algiers_

_Send me photographs and souvenirs_

_Just remember when a dream appears_

_You belong to me_

_I'll be so alone without you_

_Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

_Just remember 'til you're home again_

_You belong to me_

_I'll be so alone without you_

_Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

_Just remember 'til you're home again_

_You belong to me_  
  
---


	22. And if the house burns down tonight, I got everything I need with you by my side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Plotness, we have to keep things moving you know?

_“What if the House Burns Down Tonight” – Switchfoot_

 

They briefly returned to the Seattle house to collect Harry’s things, Jasper fetched his car and the pair were off, driving into the lush greenery that was Seattle state.

Harry struggled to keep his hands to himself, reaching out to run his palm over Jasper’s thigh, trailing finger tips over the bared forearm. The day was overcast so Jasper didn’t have to worry about getting burnt by the sun.

The quiet settled over the pair, companionable and easy. They relished in the sense of no longer being alone, of having a companion.

As they drove, Harry took the time to drift in his mindscape, cataloguing the changes from the bond with his new mate. While he had not changed physically, he had a sense of where Jasper was and the notion floated into his mind that he would always be able to find his other half.

With a soft sigh, Harry lent his forehead against the door window and observed the passing scenery.

Jasper was also taking the time to feel out his own body, sensing that same odd emptiness in his stomach. His thirst eased considerably after feeding from Harry earlier; perhaps his self-control would be improved. Rubbing his palms on the steering wheel, he could feel… not more, but it was different. His senses weren’t sharper per se, they just felt more… alive.

He couldn’t help but marvel that he was no longer a walking disco ball. That was the best, most surprising side effect of everything but he was so very grateful he had found his wonderful mate.

Jasper thought back over the confession from the other man after their mating. He had been provided with a broad overview of Harry’s life, but he couldn’t help but think there was a lot more to it.

“Tell me about being a wizard?” He asked quietly. “You don’t have to tell me everything, or even the heavy stuff, I just want to get a better idea of who you are.”

He caught Harry smiling sadly at him from the corner of his eye.

“My relatives used to beat me for being a freak. When I found out about the wizarding world, everything suddenly made sense you know? I thought, ‘finally, I have found my people, I won’t be alone anymore’.” He sighed heavily.

“It was… well wonderful, magical. My world exploded outward with so much that was new and different. I never really got a chance to enjoy it though. From the outset I was set up to be tested, to be pitted against bigger and stronger threats than I was. Dumbledore most likely organised for my upbringing to mould me to be a particular way so that not only would I be susceptible to throwing myself into danger, but I would be honour bound to protect anyone that showed me any affection.

“My friends were carefully selected and introduced to me so that I would be influenced by the right people. Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school that is, he choreographed my entire life. Even after his death I was still stepping in the hollows he created for me.”

Jasper’s heart ached for the sadness he saw in his mates’ eyes. While he could tell it was all very distant now, there was that lingering betrayal that would most likely never go away.

“What is one thing you loved about magic?” He asked, trying to find a happy memory.

“Hm? Oh well, I guess I loved the possibility of it all. The idea that I could do anything, that nothing was impossible anymore. Of course, there are laws and rules to magic as I was taught, but since the final battle, those rules don’t seem to apply to me much anymore. I don’t really need my wand anymore, unless I’m doing something really intricate. Most of the time when I want something to happen and it just does. So, I guess I love the freedom it grants me.”

Silence settled again, this one without the hint of sadness. Eventually, Harry turned and gazed at Jasper as he drove.

“The background check I had done on you gave me some broad-brush strokes on your life. I noticed that you seem to attract trouble almost as much as I do?”

Jasper snorted. “Not quite, I have been around a lot longer than you, darlin’. But still, we had some trouble recently. In Forks, the town where my family live, they have lived there before and made a treaty with a local tribe of werewolves, there is a border and as long as we don’t cross into each other’s territory and we don’t turn any humans, we coexist.

“Unfortunately, Edward found his mate in a human girl who was local, there was a whole lot of trouble which involved the vampire kings, we ended up turning her after she fell pregnant to Edward and almost died in childbirth. The tribe would have tried to tear us apart if one of the wolves hadn’t imprinted on the baby. They will be mates one day, when she is ready.”

Harry blinked, vigorously as he attempted to process all of that. “I’m sorry what?” He asked finally. “A human girl got pregnant to a vampire?”

“Yes, apparently it is a thing.”

“Well fuck. That’s definitely something new. Remind me to check my charms books when we get to wherever we are going.”

Jasper paused and looked at Harry. “Why?” The word was hesitant.

“Wizards can bear children. I don’t know if I still can, but it’s better to be sure of these things.” Harry replied nonchalantly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Jasper’s voice was flat.

“Well I didn’t know it could be an issue or I would have said something sooner! Anyway, with the changes wrought on me, chances are I can no longer bear.”

“That’s another thing, changes, what happened? Why are you different from your kind?”

 

_“What if the House Burns Down Tonight” – Switchfoot_

_Ashes from the flames_

_The truth is what remains_

_The truth is what you save_

_From the fire_

_And you fight for what you love_

_Don't matter if it hurts_

_You find out what it's worth_

_And you let the rest burn_

_The sunset burns like gasoline_

_Touch me and make sure that I'm not dreaming_

_I see her face and my heart skips beats_

_But I still get the feeling that we're half asleep and_

_There's a spark in the corner of my baby's eye_

_Like a distant star that won't burn quiet_

_And I might not know what I want from this life_

_But I know I want more than the starting line_

_So give me the fire_

_I can hear the motor running down the interstate_

_And all the distractions fade away_

_And if the house burns down tonight_

_I got everything I need with you by my side_

_I see the smoke piling up in the rear view mirror_

_Yeah but I ain't ever seen it any clearer_

_If the house burns down tonight_

_I got everything I need when I got you by my side_

_And let the rest burn_

_And let the rest burn_

_And let the rest burn_

_I've given too much of my heart away_

_My soul’s holding on like a house divided_

_Like a match it burns down like a masquerade_

_And I had to let it go when the fire ignited_

_One heart, two hands, your life is all you hold_

_(your life is all you hold)_

_To hold, hold tight and let the bitter go_

_Yeah let it go, and give me the fire_

_The smoke tries choking the pacific sun_

_We rocket down the road like we're shot out of guns_

_And if the house burns down tonight_

_I got everything I need with you by my side_

_Holding you and the wheel and it occurs to me_

_We're driving down the edge of eternity_

_And if the house burns down tonight_

_I got everything I need when I got you by my side_

_And let the rest burn_

_And let the rest burn_

_Put your hand in mine and_

_Put your heart in driving_

_We got everything we need yeah_

_We got everything we need yeah_

_Left it all behind us_

_What we need will find us_

_We got everything we need yeah_

_We got everything we need yeah_

_Can you hear that motor running_

_Can you hear that motor running_

_There ain’t no stopping us now_

_There ain’t no slowing us down_

_Can you hear that motor running_

_Can you hear that motor run, run, run_

_And all those lies that mattered most to me_

_Were draining me dry making a ghost of me_

_And if the house burns down tonight_

_I got everything I need, everything I need_

_There’s a fire coming that we all will go through_

_You possess your possessions or they possess you_

_And if the house burns down tonight_

_I got everything I need when I got you by my side_

_And let the rest burn_

_Ashes from the flames, the truth is what remains_  
  
---


	23. I don't want them to know the secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, a disclaimer, I have stolen the Three Brothers story from The Deathly Hallows (the movie version because it is shorter than the beedle bard version).
> 
> I feel the need to say sorry, a few of you were super excited by the prospect of Harry and Jasper babies but it just wasn't on the cards for this fic. I do explain why I chose not to, and it didn't fit with the story I was trying to tell.
> 
> Honestly, I did seriously consider it, so I have decided to write an alternate ending that I will release after this fic is finished where Harry does fall pregnant just because I liked the idea so much.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

_“Hurts Like Hell” – Fleurie_

 

Harry sighed and rummaged through his bag in the back seat until he withdrew a small book. “Let me tell you a story...

 

_There were once three brothers, who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the magical arts, the brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge._

_Before they could cross however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death and he felt cheated. Cheated because travellers would normally drown in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and said each had earnt a prize for being clever enough to evade him._

_The oldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence so Death fashioned one from an elder tree that stood nearby._

_The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate Death even further and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him._

_Finally Death turned to the third brother, a humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. So it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility._

_The first brother travelled to a distant village where, with the Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he once quarrelled. Drunk with the power that the Elder Wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility. But that night, another wizard stole the wand and slit the brothers throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_The second brother journeyed to his home where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet soon she turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. So Death took the second brother._

_As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he attained a great age, did the youngest brother shed the cloak of invisibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals._

 

“When I started at Hogwarts, I was given my fathers invisibility cloak, _the_ invisibility cloak. In my Seventh year, Dumbledore bequeathed me the resurrection stone secretly. Finally, Dumbledore had the Elder Wand. Before he died, he was disarmed by a boy in my year, Malfoy. Later on, before the battle, I fought Malfoy and took his wand, thus also claiming ownership of the Elder Wand, which the Dark Lord had been using, thinking it was his. When we duelled, the Elder Wand was unwilling to fight against his master and as such, the Dark Lord lost, and I claimed the Elder Wand. At that point, I became the master of all the Hallows and as such, the Master of Death. I believe that is what has caused the changes in me.”

As he had been talking, Harry slowly huddled in on himself. He had been unwilling, had not wanted to be bestowed with such power. It wasn’t so bad now that he had Jasper to spend eternity with, but still, the orchestration of it all made him sick. Dumbledore had done this to him without his knowledge or permission and now it was too late, would always be too late.

 

_“Hurts Like Hell” – Fleurie_

_How can I say this without breaking_

_How can I say this without taking over_

_How can I put it down into words_

_When it's almost too much for my soul alone_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_And it hurts like hell_

_Yeah it hurts like hell_

_I don't want them to know the secrets_

_I don't want them to know the way I loved you_

_I don't think they'd understand it, no_

_I don't think they would accept me, no_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_And it hurts like hell_

_Yeah it hurts like hell_

_Dreams fight with machines_

_Inside my head like adversaries_

_Come wrestle me free_

_Clean from the war_

_Your heart fits like a key_

_Into the lock on the wall_

_I turn it over, I turn it over_

_But I can't escape_

_I turn it over, I turn it over_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_And it hurts like hell_  
  
---


	24. On my knees I think clearer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song, I debated long over it's inclusion but I couldn't find anything else that fit.
> 
> Next chapter we will have the meeting with the Cullens!! But this one is mostly about establishing some parameters to the fic moving forward ;)

_“Chocolate” – Snow Patrol_

 

_USA – Washington (Forks)_

“Your eyes are changing colour by the way.” Harry’s comment caught Jasper completely off guard as they drove into Forks.

“What?” Was all Jasper could find to reply with.

“Your eyes, they are changing colour. I’m assuming the gold colour was due to your nature and feeding habits. You have fed from me three times now, so your eyes are turning red but still streaked with gold. Is that normal?”

Jasper shook his head, tugging the rear-view mirror around so he could look at his eyes. Groaning softly, he could see Harry was right. Oh his family were going to lecture him something serious…

“Normally, when I slip, they go fully red, but then again normally I drain the person I attack. Maybe because I haven’t been draining you, only feeding in bits, that my eyes haven’t gone completely red yet. Or maybe your magical blood is doing something. Who knows really?” Jasper murmured the last to himself quietly.

“Speaking of which, you are always welcome to feed from me. I don’t mind at all.” Harry’s voice was soft and his smile tender, Jasper felt his dead heart clench at it. “I have to ask though, animal blood?”

Jasper laughed. “Was that a question?” He listened to Harry splutter for a moment before waving it away. “Carlisle believes in doing no harm to others. Some of us have never tasted human blood, some of us have. I am firmly in the latter category. I am an empath, so I could feel the fear of my victims. After a while, I became sick with it, especially when I was with Maria, my Sire. Switching to animal blood eased my conscience. It is not quite as good as human blood for us. Perhaps the difference between the best steak you have ever tasted and the cheapest steak you can get.” Jasper shrugged, waiting to see Harry’s response.

“Ok, well I don’t mind what you do. Have you considered taking ‘bad people’ as your victims?” Harry used his fingers to quote bad people.

“Edward did that for a time. I have considered it, but there is pressure from the coven to conform.”

“So you’re an empath? Anyone else in your coven have special gifts?”

“Alice gets glimpses of the future, but only what will happen. Edward can read minds.”

“I’m sorry what?” Harry’s face whipped around to stare at Jasper.

“Alice is a seer and Edward is a mind reader?” Jasper replied, frowning at Harry’s odd response.

“Can Edward read your mind?” Harry’s voice was hard.

“Of course.” The vampire was truly bewildered.

“Pull over,” Harry demanded, waiting for Jasper to pull to a stop out the front of a set of shops and look at him. “I can’t have your entire coven knowing all of my secrets Jasper, not yet at least. Do you trust me?”

Jasper nodded slowly, understanding dawning.

“Don’t break eye contact ok?” Harry asked, waiting for another nod before he murmured ‘ _Legillimens’_.

Jasper could feel his mate slide into his mind and his breath caught in his throat. He could sense that Harry wasn’t touching anything, unlike Edward. Instead, it was almost like… walls were going up around his mind. Jasper could feel everything in his head becoming more secure, being locked away and sighed in relief. Eventually, Harry withdrew gently and blinked a few times.

“Sorry about that Jasper, it’s just too much of a risk. I was planning on doing that at some point, explaining it all properly beforehand. But if Edward is a mind reader, it couldn’t wait.”

Jasper pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips, letting him know it was ok before turning the car back on and pulling out onto the road. All too soon they were pulling up to a beautiful, ultra-modern house.

 

_“Chocolate” – Snow Patrol_

_This could be the very minute_

_I'm aware I'm alive_

_All these places feel like home_

_With a name I'd never chosen_

_I can make my first steps_

_As a child of twenty-five_

_This is the straw, final straw in the_

_Roof of my mouth as I lie to you_

_Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean_

_I didn't enjoy it at the time_

_You're the only thing that I love_

_Scares me more every day_

_On my knees I think clearer_

_Goodness knows I saw it coming_

_Or at least I'll claim I did_

_But in truth I'm lost for words_

_What have I done? It's too late for that_

_What have I become? Truth is nothing yet_

_A simple mistake starts the hardest time_

_I promise I'll do anything you ask, this time_  
  
---


	25. A heart that's made of gold can't really beat at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a story to tell you! So I heard this song forever ago and really liked it, but I haven't heard it in years, anyway, I wanted to find it so I could include it in the soundtrack for this fic right? But the only things I could remember was it had something to do with gold, ships and a wife with a bathrobe. I cannot begin to explain how long it took me to find this fucking song... I ended up on Googleplay, listening to radio stations for songs that I could remember and was listening to around the same time in the hopes the song would crop up.
> 
> Eventually it did, evidently, because here is Faust, Midas and Myself and the meeting with the Cullens! Try not to get too angry with me, I will (eventually) provide an explanation

_"Faust, Midas and Myself” – Switchfoot_

 

“Oh they are not happy…” Jasper moaned, resting his forehead on the steering wheel.

Harry could only reach out and pat him on the shoulder.

With a sigh, Jasper straightened, casting a sad look at Harry and climbed out of the car. The pair make their way up the stairs so Jasper could push open the door.

Stepping into a pristine loungeroom, the family was staged perfectly. All shades of gold and marble and impossibly beautiful. Harry couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious with his scruffy hair and scarred skin. The expressions around the room were mixed, anger, fear, hurt, betrayal. Everyone was tense and tight.

Harry couldn’t help but be amused when everyone inhaled heavily as he stepped into the space, frowns flickering over their faces. He had already thrown a scent dampening charm over himself before entering, he didn’t want any additional risks. With a glance at Jasper, he smothered the chuckle that wanted to escape and opted to stand quietly by the man.

“So Jasper, this is your mate?” A small brunette woman was standing near the front, her posture aggressive.

Harry suppressed the instinct to reach for his wand. He didn’t need to anymore and any movement by him might trigger a slaughter. He did not want to know what would happen to him if he was torn to pieces.

“Hello Alice, everyone. Yes, this is Harry.” Jasper’s expression was stoic, but Harry could see the strain in his eyes. His family’s emotions a heavy onslaught.

“Jasper really? We thought Alice was your mate?!” A blonde woman stated derisively. “And how did you think it would be ok to bring another human into the coven? While it may have turned out ok last time,” She threw out her hand towards a woman with long brown hair, “He can’t even contribute anything like Bella did.”

Harry couldn’t help but blink. Well, this is not going well at all. And why on earth would they think he was already mated? He cast another surreptitious glance at Jasper, the man looked genuinely bewildered now.

“Alice isn’t my mate. We’re just friends, why on earth would you think we were anything more? Also, you know nothing about Harry, so how about you back off.”

The blonde snorted and settled back against the wall. A blonde man stepped up this time, holding his hands out soothingly.

“Jasper, while I am glad you are home safe, and you haven’t turned this poor human, I think it’s time you let him go and come back to the family. You are only hurting Alice with your behaviour.”

The tiny brunette woman looked devastated but something in Harry knew it wasn’t genuine. Jasper looked horrified and hurt and turned to Harry, apparently at a loss. Harry could only shrug, rubbing a thumb over the back of Jasper’s hand.

“Why can’t I read either of you?” The man next to the long-haired brunette cut into the silence.

Harry coughs. “Ah, that would be me.” All eyes in the room snapped to Harry and he struggled to suppress a flush under the scrutiny.

“I can understand you having a mental shield, Bella has one too, but what do you have to do with Jasper suddenly developing one?” Edward demanded.

“I put his there?” Harry asked hesitantly. His instincts were screaming at him to get out. This was a bad idea.

Turning to his mate, Harry tugged on Jasper’s hand until they made eye contact. “Jasper, this is not going well. I shouldn’t be here, they don’t want me here. I’ll go back to Seattle. You will have an easier time talking to them without me here.”

Harry could see the conflict in Jasper’s eyes. Smiling gently, Harry pressed a soft kiss to the man’s lips to the sound of growls coming from the room. Walking outside, Jasper could hear Harry go to the car, collect his things and disappear with a crack.

 

_“Faust, Midas and Myself” – Switchfoot_

_This one's about a dream_

_I had last night_

_How an old man tracked me home_

_And stepped inside_

_Put his foot inside the door_

_And gave a crooked smile_

_Something in his eyes_

_Something in his laugh_

_Something in his voice_

_That made my skin crawl off_

_He said I've seen you here before_

_I know your name_

_Yeah, you could have your pick_

_Of pretty things_

_You could have it all_

_Everything at once_

_Everything you've seen_

_Everything you'll need_

_Everything you've ever had in fantasies_

_You have one life, you have one life_

_You have one life left to leave [x2]_

_I woke up from my dream_

_As a golden man_

_With a girl I've never seen_

_With golden skin_

_I jumped up to my feet_

_And she asked me what was wrong_

_And I began to scream_

_I don't think this is me_

_Is this just a dream_

_Or really happening_

_You have one life, you have one life_

_You have one life left to leave [x2]_

_What direction, what direction_

_What direction, what direction_

_I'm splitting up, I'm splitting up_

_This is my personal disaffection_

_What direction, what direction_

_What direction now_

_I looked outside the glass_

_At golden shores_

_Golden ships and masts_

_With golden cords_

_As my reflection passed_

_I hated what I saw_

_My golden eyes were dead_

_And a thought passed through my head_

_A heart that's made of gold can't really beat at all_

_I wanted to wake up again_

_I wanted to wake up again_

_Without a touch of gold_

_Without a touch of gold_

_What direction [x13]_

_Death or action_

_Life begins at the intersection_

_What direction, what direction_

_What direction now_

_I woke up as before_

_But the gold was gone_

_My wife was at the door_

_With her night robe on_

_My heart beat once or twice_

_And life flooded my veins_

_Everything had changed_

_My lungs had found their voice_

_And what was once routine_

_Was now the perfect joy_

_You have one life, you have one life_

_You have one life left to lead [x2]_  
  
---


	26. We carry on through the storm, Tired soldiers in this war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a nice chapter, sorry guys. It's a short one too but I had to cut it here. It's sort of the end of one section?
> 
> For those who care, this will be where the alternate ending picks up. I have started working on it, but I'm not really sure where I'm going with it yet. Some commenters have been very helpful but feel free to chip in :)

_“Battlefield” - Svrcina_

 

Furious now, Jasper rounded on his family. “What the fuck was that?! You have never behaved like that before, and now, because I found my mate on my own, you behave like a pack of petulant children? What the hell is wrong with you all?!”

“What the hell is wrong with us?!” Alice shrieked. “What is wrong with you? We send you to Seattle to pick up some books and you don’t come back for over a month! Every time we called you would give us some bullshit excuse about finding your mate but how you were having trouble hunting him down. Now we find you have roped some poor human into your madness, and you bring him here like some kind of prize? There is nothing wrong with us Jasper! What the hell has gotten into you?”

Jasper blinked and took a step back, shaking his head. “Harry is my mate Alice, I don’t know where you got the idea that you were, but as far as I was concerned, we have always just been friends. Close friends granted, but nothing more. We have never even had sex! I have spent the past month hunting Harry down, and finally, about a week ago I caught a break. It has taken me this long to get him to trust me. I convinced him to come here to meet you all, and you all behave like this? Why? You weren’t like this with Emmett, you weren’t this bad with Bella. Why are you doing this to me? To Harry?”

Edward scoffed. “No human can evade us.”

“No shit.” Jasper cut back.

“So what is he?” Bella sneered.

“I can’t tell you that. Not that any of you deserve to know the truth with the way you have been acting.” Jasper growled.

“Jasper, love, I have been patient, I saw that we would be together, but this is beginning to get hurtful. Please stop.” Alice was suddenly in front of him, pressed up against him and Jasper struggled not to cringe away. Instead, he gently gathered her hands together and nudged her away from him.

“No Alice, I don’t know how many times I have to say this. Harry is my mate. We have mated already, it’s done.”

“What do you mean you mated already?” Carlisle cut in. “He was still human, unchanged.”

Jasper could only shrug. “That is between me and him. Irrespective, we have mated, and he will not be becoming a vampire. Any further explanation is up to Harry.”

Silence descended over the room, heavy with disbelief.

Jasper could only sigh. “I’m going to go. Call me when you are willing to listen to reason.”

With that, Jasper turned on his heel and walked out the front door, pulling out his mobile phone as he went.

“Harry, can you come get me? I’m by the car.”

The family poured out the front door to the sound of a crack, they saw Harry step up to Jasper, wrap his arms around the vampire, then the pair disappeared with another crack.

*****

It had been a week since the disastrous confrontation with Jasper’s family. He had asked that they stay in Seattle for a month, to see if they called. If not, they would move on, following Harry’s pattern.

After they had settled down from their trip to Forks, Harry had dug out a bunch of textbooks from his backpack and had confirmed that no, he was not pregnant, and he would never be able to bear children. Being the Master of Death had rendered him infertile. On one hand he was relieved, he would never have to watch his family die, but on the other he had always hoped and dreamed of a large family.

 

_“Battlefield” - Svrcina_

_No time for rest_

_No pillow for my head_

_Nowhere to run from this_

_No way to forget_

_Around the shadows creep_

_Like friends, they cover me_

_Just wanna lay me down and finally_

_Try to get some sleep_

_We carry on through the storm_

_Tired soldiers in this war_

_Remember what we're fighting for_

_Meet me on the battlefield_

_Even on the darkest night_

_I will be your sword and shield,_

_Your camouflage and you will be mine_

_Echoes of the shots ring out_

_We may be the first to fall_

_Everything could stay the same_

_Or we could change it all_

_Meet me on the battlefield_

_We're standing face-to-face_

_With our own human race_

_We commit the sins again_

_And our sons and daughters pay_

_Our tainted history_

_Is playing on repeat_

_But we could change it_

_If we stand up strong and take the lead_

_When I was younger, I was named_

_A generation unafraid_

_For the heirs to come, be brave_

_And meet me on the battlefield_

_Even on the darkest night_

_I will be your sword and shield,_

_Your camouflage, and you will be mine_

_Echoes of the shots ring out_

_We may be the first to fall_

_Everything could stay the same_

_Or we could change it all_

_Meet me on the battlefield [x2]_

_Even on the darkest night_

_I will be your sword and shield,_

_Your camouflage, and you will be mine_

_Echoes of the shots ring out_

_We may be the first to fall_

_Everything could stay the same_

_Or we could change it all_

_(We could change it all)_

_Meet me on the battlefield [x2]_  
  
---


	27. And turn the white snow red as strawberries, In the summertime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this scene specifically for this song. Over Christmas, I fell in love with this song, specifically the Pentatonix version of it and just could not resist writing a Christmas song with some lovely smut just for it.
> 
> Apologies for another short chapter. We get back into the swing of things in the next one I promise.

_“White Winter Hymnal” – Pentatonix cover_

 

Christmas was tomorrow and it would be the first time in so many years that Jasper would be spending it without his family. He stood in the large bay window, watching fat snowflakes fall onto the snow-covered lawn.

Just then, Harry walked into his line of sight, wearing barely enough for the crisp cold outside, he looked sad, downcast as he kicked at the fluffy snow. Straightening, Jasper hurried out, he had been neglecting his mate, too hurt by his family to notice.

Tugging on Harry’s elbow, the man fell into his chest, green eyes going wide with surprise as they looked up at him. Carding his fingers through Harry’s hair, Jasper smiled sadly.

“I am sorry darlin’, I have been distracted.”

Harry shrugged, looking down as he fiddled with a button on Jasper’s coat. “It’s ok, you care about your family. I can’t begrudge you that. I’m just surprised you came back after they so clearly disapproved.”

“Oh Harry.” Jasper sighed, tugging Harry’s chin up, he gazed into sad, lost green eyes and mentally kicked himself.

Jasper did the only thing he could, wrapping his arms tight around the other man, he kissed him fiercely, pouring all of his affection and devotion in. There was hesitance from the dark-haired man and Jasper ached with it.

Throwing caution to the winds, he pushed the man down into the snow, falling after him, kissing him breathless. Pulling open Harry’s pants, he freed the man’s cock and began stroking it. He felt the dark-haired man shudder in his arms, moaning into the kiss. Tearing his mouth away to allow the other man to breathe, Jasper briskly removed his pants, cock jutting proudly. Straddling the other man, he sat over his thighs, still stroking. Quirking an eyebrow, he held out his hand.

“Lube please?” His eyes glinted with mischief and Harry couldn’t help but laugh in return.

Jasper’s palm was soon slick, and he spread it over Harry’s cock and his own fingers before beginning to roughly prepare himself.

He watched Harry’s eyes go wide, filling with lust as he saw Jasper’s fingers disappear into himself. Once he was loose enough, Jasper leant forwards and fitted Harry’s cockhead to his entrance and bore down. The exquisite stretch, the sensation of being filled as he sank down. Harry was gasping and panting, fingers digging into the snow in a desperate attempt at grounding himself under the onslaught of pleasure.

Jasper smirked, seeing Harry falling into a haze of pleasure. He began fucking himself, finding a steady rhythm that caused Harry’s eyes to roll back, hips bucking up wildly. It was rough and fast, all too soon, he could sense his pending release and so he fell forward, tugging aside Harry’s coat collar to sink his teeth in.

They came, the feeling of Harry’s hot release filling him as he splattered over Harry’s jacket. The hot blood of his mate filling his mouth, washing him with love, affection, sadness and loneliness. His heart ached anew, knowing it was his fault.  The coldness of the snow contrasting perfectly with the heat of the moment.

Laving over the wound, it closed up but not before Jasper spotted the splash of rich red blood over the snow. Sliding off, he quickly tucked Harry away so the man wouldn’t get too cold, tugging his pants back on before picking up his lethargic mate and retreating inside for a hot bath.

 

_“White Winter Hymnal” – Pentatonix cover_

_I was following the [x8]_

 

_I was following the pack_

_All swallowed in their coats_

_With scarves of red tied 'round their throats_

_To keep their little heads_

_From fallin' in the snow_

_And I turned 'round and there you go_

_And, Michael, you would fall_

_And turn the white snow red as strawberries_

_In the summertime_

 

_[Repeat verse x3]_  
  
---


	28. I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry!! I kind of forgot to post a chapter last night, so I'll give you two to say sorry. Also, good news, I have finished posting my other fic so will be posting a new chapter every night!!

_“Satellite” – Santana ft. Jorge Moreno_

 

_Cuba – Island off the coast, unplottable_

Jasper’s family never called.

After a month of waiting, they left Seattle. Harry hadn’t been able to do anything with the gardens with it being winter, but he figured whoever Griphook got to move in there would do the externals of the house, the inside was immaculate now.

Cuba was next on his list, thankfully, he figured out that wizarding sunscreen charms were enough for Jasper to go in the sun without getting burnt as long as they were reapplied every couple of hours.

Much like the island off the coast of Singapore, there was a series of broken-down villas that Jasper had immense fun destroying. As Harry had once done, the vampire worked to throw off his past, settling into the new life they were creating together.

The pair spent a wonderful year rebuilding the villas, filling them with all of the mod cons, creating luxury tucked away. Harry knew it would become a popular holiday spot. Griphook would be ecstatic.

Harry continued communicating with the goblin, the other investment properties were now raking in the cash. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes had expanded across to the continent.

The Orphanage had had to be upgraded due to overcapacity. With all the drama that Ron and the Light Wingers were creating, Hermione had managed to pass several laws relating to child care ensuring that once a child showed accidental magic, especially muggleborns, and half-bloods, the ministry would carry out a home visit. They would attend regularly, ensuring that if any magical children were unwanted or being abused, they were removed and placed in the orphanage.

There were still a lot of children who were war orphans, irrespective of blood status, and they had been housed there as well. Draco had started a wizarding primary school, ensuring that no child went to Hogwarts without knowing the basics, muggle, and wizarding. Class sizes were exploding at Hogwarts, even without any increase in standard wizarding family birth rates. No longer were children being lost or forgotten.

Harry had Griphook set up a fund to help those who could not afford to pay tuition on their own. He also discussed with the goblin establishing inheritance testing for everyone that entered Gringotts for the first time, as well as routine testing for potions and spells. The goblin grumbled a bit, but Harry assured him that most people would be willing to pay and with the money he was raking in from the investment properties, Harry offered to bridge the gap.

The next time Griphook called, a month later, he advised that many of the old bloodlines had been revived in muggleborns. They had, of course, discovered that they were from defunct squib lines and so many of the old vaults that were sitting unused and collecting interest were being dusted off and revitalised. With the consistent testing for potions, binds, and spells on all their clients, there was a rash of divorces and disinheritances.

All of a sudden, Ron’s movement lost momentum. Draco and Hermione were having more success cleaning up the corruption remaining within the ministry.

Over the time they spent on the island, the radical light wingers almost entirely lost their support. Where Ron lost, Hermione gained, much to Harry’s amusement. Something in him was happy that his old friend was succeeding, that she was cleaning up the wizarding world where he couldn’t. That she and Draco were showing their world that prejudice had no place any longer.

They discovered that Jasper was able to eat meat once more, though vegetables put him off. Harry took immense pleasure in feeding Jasper different types of meats cooked in a variety of ways though Harry himself continued to be Jasper’s favourite. His eyes stayed a red flecked gold that somehow made them warmer than either alone.

They celebrated Harry’s birthday naked, laid out on the sand and grass, alternating between dozing and fucking.

Before they knew it, the year had oozed by and they were both rather tanned and more at peace with their lives. Jasper did not throw away his mobile, instead, they tucked it away with Harry’s Hogwarts mementos in his backpack, where it would be safe if they ever needed it, if it ever rang.

_Peru – Barranco District_

The property in Peru was a surprise wrapped in a mystery. It was a ramble down shack on the edge of some crumbling ruins. On further investigation, the ruins were actually wizarding and were full of nasty curses. It took Harry a month to heal from the first one he encountered.

He called Griphook and asked if there were any Curse Breakers that they could trust. Griphook sent Bill, much to Harry’s horror.

Bill waved away his concerns, gave him a hug, shook Jasper’s hand and went on into the ruins without hesitating. Harry was at a loss.

Irate at the lack of warning, Harry called Griphook who explained that Bill had confidentiality clauses in his contract, he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone where they were or who the client was. The goblin assured the dark-haired man that Bill would not try to kill him and that his secret would remain safe.

Harry sulked for two days before Bill’s easy-going attitude got him out of his shell. They never spoke of the war, never spoke of Ron or Ginny. Harry casually mentioned Hermione doing well with the ministry, Bill agreed, and they left it at that.

 

_“Satellite” – Santana ft. Jorge Moreno_

_If a world divides_

_From the bittersweetness love provides_

_I will redefine my place within this union_

_If a word is a lie_

_And the better me can't show its side_

_I will try to find my way to higher ground_

_Oh, there's a million stories_

_And a million ways to get there from here_

_Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine_

_Be inside you all my life_

_And if you let your heart open up your mind_

_There's a whole new world on the other side_

_I'm gonna be your satellite_

_I'll hang over your world at night_

_And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight_

_I can see your dreams like they were mine_

_When I, I hear you scream, I hear you cry_

_It makes me realize that I am only human_

_If the world relies on the balance between love and pride_

_Then I'll abandon all my pride and bring you love_

_Oh, there's a million reasons_

_And a million ways to get to your heart_

_Baby, I'm gonna make you step outside_

_The corners of your world and find_

_That if you let your heart open up your mind_

_There's a whole new world on the other side_

_I'm gonna be your satellite_

_I'll hang over your world at night_

_And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight_

_I can see your dreams like they were mine_

_Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine_

_Be inside you all my life_

_And if you let your heart open up your mind_

_There's a whole new world on the other side_

_I'm gonna be your satellite_

_I'll hang over your world at night_

_And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight_

_I can see your dreams like they were mine_  
  
---


	29. And it's just like the ocean under the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter for tonight, you'll get another tomorrow!! Provided I don't get distracted by the alternate ending I'm working on or my new story :)

_“Smooth” – Santana Ft. Rob Thomas_

 

Bill seemed to relish in the challenge the Peruvian ruins posed, sometimes requesting Harry join him as back up for a particularly nasty curse or something that required more power. Jasper watched with avid curiosity.

Weeks turned into months, Jasper and Harry made a beautiful cottage out of local stone and timber, making it blend into the surrounding environs, filling it with artifacts from the ruins and making the perfect location for teams to stay while investigating the local area.

It took Bill six months to clear the ruins with Harry’s help. Before he left, Harry dug out the DA galleon he had tucked away in his Hogwarts pouch of his backpack. Handing it over, he asked that Bill find a quiet moment with Hermione to pass it along. Harry hoped that she would infer enough from it, he no longer had the words but some part of him wanted to let his old friend know that he was alive and OK. He knew Bill wouldn’t be able to say anything, but hopefully the Galleon would say enough.

They stayed another month, finishing off the cottage before moving on. Harry was worried about the invasion of the wizarding world into his life, but he was virtually invisible now. The tattoos made it impossible to track him by magic, he just had to hope it was enough.

 

_Brazil – Rio de Janeiro (Leblon)_

The property at Rio reminded Harry vividly of Tokyo and he was immensely relieved to find that remembering Tadashi no longer hurt. His heart was healed, it was overflowing, filled to the brim with Jasper and he revelled in it.

Their first night there, Harry couldn’t resist dragging Jasper to the empty rooftop terrace that was exclusively for wizards. It was Harry’s Thirty-Second birthday. Laughing, Harry pressed Jasper down onto one of the padded benches littering the open-air space, whispering kisses over his face. The air was hot and heavy as Harry stripped away their clothes, peeling back each item to press kisses to the exposed skin. Jasper’s cool flesh offered a delicious counterpoint to the slick heat of Harry’s skin.

Working his way down Jasper’s marble chest, he slid his tongue over the leaking cockhead pressed against the vampire’s abdomen. Jasper moaned, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair as he wrapped his lips around the cool cock and slid it down into his throat. Harry had to suppress a grin at Jasper’s shout of surprise as the dark-haired man swallowed, throat constricting around the sensitive head.

Growing impatient for his own pleasure, Harry mentally willed himself to be prepared, feeling the lube dripping down his thigh. Releasing Jaspers cock with a dirty pop, he shuffled up the prone vampire who was still gasping from being sucked so vigorously.

Positioning himself, Harry easily slipped the spit slick cock into his hole and began easing himself down. He revelled in the fullness, the sense of completion as the head nudged past his prostate. Moaning, he arched his back, settling fully down on cool thighs. He tangled his fingers with Jaspers, rocking gently as he threw his head back. The stars were splattered across the sky, diamonds strewn across blue-black velvet.

And they moved together. It was like magic, Harry let go, relishing in the joy of being whole and complete. He felt his magic break free, coiling and curling across the rooftop like mist, he felt it wrap around them, cradling them in a calm cocoon. Jasper arched and writhed as Harry rode him.

All too soon, they cried out together, Harry coming untouched while Jasper filled the dark-haired man to the brim with his seed.

Tipping forward, Harry cuddled himself against Jasper, tucking his mouth against Harry’s throat. The vampire sighed as he bit, the taste of his mate overwhelming his senses as he swallowed and swallowed.

There wasn’t much for them to do with the top five floors of the hotel high-rise. Everything was perfectly functional and relatively new. They remodelled a little, updated a bit but mostly, they just enjoyed Brazil. They travelled, adventured, and for a time completely forgot about the outside world.

They were preparing to leave after six months in the beautiful sun kissed country. Harry checked in with Griphook as per usual and the news was mixed. Ron and a few key light wingers had vanished off the face of the earth, Ginny included. The Weasleys had begun searching for them instead of searching for Harry. Hermione and Draco had pretty much finished cleaning out the corruption in the government, establishing new, more modern practices to ensure it didn’t happen again. Griphook assured him that the wizarding world looked vastly different than what it once was. While Harry was willing to acknowledge the possibility, the burn of betrayal meant he was not willing to risk his life and the life of his mate on people who had never really cared about him in the first place.

 

_“Smooth” – Santana Ft. Rob Thomas_

_Man, it's a hot one_

_Like seven inches from the midday sun_

_Well, I hear you whispering in the words, to melt everyone_

_But you stay so cool_

_My muñequita, my Spanish Harlem, Mona Lisa_

_You're my reason for reason_

_The step in my groove_

_And if you said this life ain't good enough_

_I would give my world to lift you up_

_I could change my life to better suit your mood_

_Because you're so smooth_

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

_Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah_

_Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it_

_But I'll tell you one thing_

_If you would leave it would be a crying shame_

_In every breath and every word_

_I hear your name calling me out_

_Out from the barrio_

_You hear my rhythm on your radio_

_You feel the turning of the world, so soft and slow_

_It's turning you round and round_

_And if you said this life ain't good enough_

_I would give my world to lift you up_

_I could change my life to better suit your mood_

_Because you're so smooth_

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

_Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah_

_Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it_

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

_Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah_

_Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it_

_Or else forget about it_

_Or else forget about it_

_Let's not forget about it_

_Give me your heart, make it real_

_Let's not forget about it [x5]_  
  
---


	30. Fingertips puttin' on a show, Got me now and I can't say no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note, this song is excellent to have sex to, just something random to share :P
> 
> Also, bit of a cliffy, sorry not sorry

_“Slow Hands” – Niall Horan_

 

_Morocco – Marrakech_

Jasper and Harry were greeted by a crumbling stone palace. The mosaics were chipped and falling apart, the walls crumbling, wooden doors rotted away. The gardens were overrun, creeping in through gaping windows. The plazas had cracks running through them and the baths were mildewy and foul.

The property was in a worse condition than the castle in the Carpathians but rather than calling in a team to help them, Harry and Jasper opted to potter away at it themselves. Harry mastered mosaicking, Jasper discovered he hated tiles. They explored the exquisite diversity of Morocco, discovering an abandoned park tucked away in the back of a nearby property. It was an abandoned oasis and the pair enjoyed restoring it to its former beauty for someone else to find.

For Harry’s Thirty-Fourth birthday, Jasper led him there, fairy lights tangled in the low hanging branches, the grass soft and lush under their bare feet. A picnic blanket had been laid out with their favourite treats; Prosecco, sashimi, oysters, and strawberries.

As the moon rose, Jasper laid Harry down, kissing the strawberry stain from his lips. Impatient, Harry spelled away their clothes, pulling the vampire hard against him. With barely any preparation, Jasper fitted his cock to Harry’s entrance and began working his way in. They danced on the edge of pain, the stretch overwhelming Harry’s senses as he sobbed and screamed in pleasure.

Kneeling up when he was fully seated, Jasper grabbed the man’s knees, pressing them to his shoulders. With smooth movements, the vampire began fucking his mate into the ground, Harry’s breath coming in short gasps between his wails of pleasure. The delicious bundle of nerves was pounded relentlessly until Harry came with a scream, muscles convulsing around Jasper.

The vampire did not stop, did not pause, just continued fucking him through his orgasm, taking and giving pleasure without consideration as Harry was reduced to a whining begging mess. Jasper could feel his release building and finally came when Harry’s cock gave a half-hearted attempt at a second orgasm.

Resisting the urge to bite Harry at his peak, he allowed the orgasm to fade, unfolding the man and shuffling down so that he could nuzzle at his femoral artery. Slipping three fingers inside the man, he lazily finger fucked him while his teeth sank into the creamy thigh, the blood that poured forth was hot and filling, laced with bliss and contentment. Sighing into his mouthful, he played with his come inside the other man, pressing in anything that was leaking out. Eventually he took enough blood, laving over the wound, he looked up to see Harry passed out from pleasure. Chuckling to himself, he withdrew, bundling them up in the blanket he had brought; he allowed sleep to claim him too.

It was creeping up on Harry’s Thirty-Fifth birthday when they had had enough, deciding they had fixed the property sufficiently and moving on.

 

_Madagascar – Island off the coast, unplottable_

The island had a sprawling mansion on it. A single storey that rambled for almost an entire acre of cleared land. Half of the island was covered in dense forest, animals running rampant in nature. The base structure was generally sound, but like so many other properties Harry had seen, the furniture was mouldering, the drapes heaps of dust under the windows.

They had been there for a few weeks, clearing space and planning what they were going to do when Jasper’s phone rang. They both froze, staring wide-eyed at each other before Jasper blurred to the backpack and yanked it free.

“Hello?” Jasper’s tone was calm and collected, belying his astonished expression as Harry ran into the room.

“Jasper?” Carlisle’s voice drifted down the phone.

“Of course, who else would it be. Is everything ok?”

“Are you going to come home soon? We miss you.”

A frown creased the vampire’s forehead. “What do you mean? Have you all changed your attitude about Harry?”

“Harry? Are you still with that human, it’s been years! We thought you killed him and went on a rampage.”

Devastation followed horror across Jasper’s face. “No, Harry is still very much alive, still very much my mate. He is my home. If you are not prepared to accept him with me, then we are no longer family.”

 

_“Slow Hands” – Niall Horan_

_"We should take this back to my place"_

_That's what she said right to my face_

_'Cause I want you bad_

_Yeah, I want you, baby_

_I've been thinking 'bout it all day_

_And I hope you feel the same way, yeah_

_'Cause I want you bad_

_Yeah, I want you, baby_

_Slow, slow hands_

_Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_

_No, no chance_

_That I'm leaving here without you on me_

_I, I know_

_Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin'_

_Your plans and those_

_Slow hands (woo)_

_Slow hands_

_I just wanna take my time_

_We could do this, baby, all night, yeah_

_'Cause I want you bad_

_Yeah, I want you, baby_

_Slow, slow hands_

_Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_

_No, no chance_

_That I'm leaving here without you on me_

_I, I know_

_Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin'_

_Your plans and those_

_Slow hands (woo)_

_Fingertips puttin' on a show_

_Got me now and I can't say no_

_Wanna be with you all alone_

_Take me home, take me home_

_Fingertips puttin' on a show_

_Can't you tell that I want you, baby, yeah_

_Slow hands_

_Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_

_No, no chance_

_That I'm leaving here without you on me_

_I, I know_

_Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin'_

_Slow hands_

_Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_

_No, no chance_

_That I'm leaving here without you on me_

_I, I know_

_Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin'_

_Your plans and those slow hands (woo)_

_Your slow hands_

_Ooh, slow hands_  
  
---


	31. For what it's worth, it was worth all the while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My explanation for the weird behaviour from the Cullen family, and the beginning of the end, are you all excited?

_“Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)” – Green Day_

 

“Now Jasper, there is no need to overreact. He is just a human after all. Alice is still waiting for you to come back to her. You are only hurting her and us by your behaviour.” The gentle rebuke finally convinced Jasper his family was insane.

“I think drinking animal blood has sent you all crazy. Alice is not and has never been my mate. I am gay. Harry is my mate and I am never coming back to you. I have found my home, my family, my future and it is Harry. Don’t call again.” Jasper had tangled his fingers with Harry, gazing lovingly at him while the mobile phone was crushed in his hand.

Harry watched with wide green eyes, astonished that his mate had left his family for him.

“I’m serious Harry, I think they have lost their minds, make sure I never drink animal blood again ok? Even if you can’t feed me, I’ll drink from the nearest criminal.”

With a joyous laugh, Harry threw himself at the vampire, bearing them both down to the ground. Shuffling down, he yanked open Jasper’s pants and tugged out his cock. With a devious grin up at the vampire, he wrapped his lips around the rapidly filling length and sucked. Jasper’s eyes rolled back in his head and it fell back against the ground with a thud.

Humming to himself in amusement, Harry sunk down, easing the cock down his throat until he could swallow harshly around it. Retreating he inhaled heavily through his nose, laving the thick vein running along the underside and the ridge around the crown of the head. Soon he felt fingers tangle in his hair, encouraging him to sink back down again until his nose was pressed into a golden thatch of curls. Settling in, he repeated the motion, maintaining a steady, unrelenting pace until Jasper was screaming for release.

Picking up the pace a little, he slid a hand into Jasper’s pants and tugged harshly on his balls. The vampire arched, crying out and pressing Harry down until he almost gagged. Suddenly, he released, cool come pouring down Harry’s throat. Satisfied with himself, Harry licked the vampire clean, tucking him away gently before shimmying up the lethargic body and wrapping himself around his mate. Allowing themselves to drift off, content together in the muggy warmth of their little island.

_Egypt – Cairo (Zamalek)_

They spent a delicious nine months on the Madagascar island fixing up the mansion. All too soon, it felt like time to move on. There was little to keep them there once the work had been done and Harry couldn’t help but itch to get going once he saw their next destination was Egypt. He remembered Ron sharing stories from Bill about his adventures there and he couldn’t wait to explore.

Egypt was everything Harry had hoped for and more. The city was alive, drenched in history, breathing humanity in a way that wasn’t claustrophobic. He exhaled once they reached the property and Jasper laughed at his odd reaction. With a grin, Harry could only shrug, he had no explanation for how he felt.

The property was a massive manor adjacent to a public park, it was all sandstone and white marble. It oozed money and history; all of the furniture was in desperate need of renovation; all of the wet areas were horrendously dated and the plumbing was riddled with roots from the gardens. The bones of the structure though, were perfect and required little to no work.

 

_“Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)” – Green Day_

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs, and still-frames in your mind_

_Hang them on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoo's of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_  
  
---


	32. Watching, waiting, My prey is praying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late guys, I had a bit of a blue day yesterday and it took me a while to get going this morning. I'll post another chapter tonight as well, don't worry.
> 
> The song is more from the perspective of the lightwingers than Harry or Jasper. It seemed appropriate and I couldn't for the life of me find anything else.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> As a side point, I have been working on the alternate ending, I have some broad ideas on what is going to happen and where it is going to go (thank you Besiegen for your awesome comments!!). I'm up to the birth, which is probably going to be horrific whenever I write it because childbirth sucks and this one is supposed to be super bloody and brutal anyway...

_“The Hunter” – Adam Jensen_

 

Unfortunately, Harry had grown lax in his absence from the magical world. Knowing the corruption had been cleared from Britain and he was no longer a wanted man. He had spent too long with Jasper in isolated environments, he was now used to wearing his own face. While he couldn’t be tracked by any magical means, that didn’t make him physically invisible.

He should have known that the British wizarding community stretched to Egypt, especially Cairo. The goblins had a permanent encampment at the pyramids that all of their curse breakers went through at one point or another.

He was seen.

They had been working on the property for two months when Harry and Jasper had ventured forth, trying to locate a specific kind of tile they needed more of for one of the bathrooms. Seamus Finnigan had seen him from across the street and shouted his name. On a reflex, Harry had turned, seeing the surprise on Seamus’ face morph into a twisted satisfaction.

His instincts screamed that something was very wrong, so Harry dragged Jasper into a nearby alley and apparated away, jumping between several locations before returning to the house and settling in to ward the life out of it.

Jasper watched him warding frantically with a certain level of bemusement, waiting patiently to see what was going on. Once done, Harry yanked out his phone and dialled.

“Griphook. Is Seamus Finnigan involved in the light wingers and Ron Weasley? Is he currently one of the missing?”

There was quiet and some ruffling of papers. “Yes, Finnigan is listed as one of the high-ranking officials in the radical group. He went missing along with Ronald and Ginevra Weasley and a few others. Why do you ask?”

“He is here in Egypt, and he saw me. I forgot to put my glamour on when I went out and he saw me. I am warded and so is the manor now, but he knows I am here.”

“While that was stupid, it is likely they will believe that you will flee the country. I believe the safest thing for you to do is put on your glamours and don’t leave the manor if you can manage it.”

 

_Saudi Arabia – Yanbu (lakes)_

The waiting was agony, Harry had always been terrible at hiding, at biding his time. No longer were they enjoying their time in Egypt. Instead, Jasper and Harry knuckled down and tried to finish the renovations as quickly as possible. Harry no longer left the safety of the wards, instead Jasper ventured forth to obtain supplies.

It only took them a further four months of relentless work to finish fixing the property. With immense relief, the pair left Egypt, moving on to the property at Saudi Arabia. Griphook advised that there was nothing new in the news or any of his sources following Finnigan spotting Harry. Hoping that they had been successful in throwing off the light wingers with Harry avoiding venturing into public for four months.

Pushing aside any concerns or worries, the pair settled in at the new property in Saudi Arabia. It was a moderately sized property, set in an oasis surrounded by the harsh desert. Everything was cool and white; tiles, stone, accessories were all in shades of white, the only thing that wasn’t was the dark timber accents littered throughout. The property was luxurious, almost palatial and the couple allowed themselves to forget about the outside world as they renovated.

They updated the internals of the property, keeping with the existing aesthetics, but most of Harry’s time was spent outside, breathing new life into the oasis. The place had become a little overrun during its abandonment, but Harry attacked the overgrown gardens with relish, filling the space with native plants. He wound his magic into the soil as he worked, encouraging life and new growth, willing everything to flourish beautifully.

While they worked, the pair pushed away any niggling concerns, ignoring reservations and lingering thoughts about the absent light wingers. Griphook updated them regularly, confirming that nothing had been heard, that there had been no sightings, that they should just keep their heads down and get on with things. Harry began getting restless at the turn of the year but it took them another three months to finish up with the property.

When Harry pulled out his list for the next location, he realised there was only one property left.

Hogsmeade.

While they admitted it was a risk, Jasper agreed with Harry and Griphook that it could be managed. Jasper was desperate for a glimpse into his mate’s childhood while some small sliver of Harry longed to see the Hogwarts silhouette once more. While the people had hurt him, the castle itself had been his first home.

And so, pushing aside reservations in a way Harry had never done before, they portkeyed to Scotland.

 

_“The Hunter” – Adam Jensen_

_Fame is in the front seat_

_Trouble with the cure_

_Always in the back seat_

_Singing like a bird, oh no_

_Take me to the good life_

_Stranger on the mountain_

_Hanging on your words_

_Walking in a nightmare_

_Everything is blurred, oh no_

_Take me to the good times_

_Don't forget what you told me_

_I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing_

_Watching, waiting_

_My prey is praying_

_There's no escaping_

_My blood's pumping_

_I go on hunting_

_The hunter, the hunted_

_Love is in the space and_

_Crashing through the air_

_Devil's in the details_

_Leap is in your hair, oh no_

_I can see the future_

_Take another picture_

_Drop it on your tongue_

_Let your body burnt down_

_Breathe it in your lungs, oh no_

_Take me to your leader_

_Don't forget what you told me_

_I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing_

_Watching, waiting_

_My prey is praying_

_There's no escaping_

_My blood's pumping_

_I go on hunting_

_The hunter, the hunted_

_Take you to the red line_

_Bring you with the thorns_

_Buried deep in your mind_

_Soldier in the war, oh no_

_You can run but you can't hide_

_Watching, waiting_

_My prey is praying_

_There's no escaping_

_My blood's pumping_

_I go on hunting_

_The hunter, the hunted_  
  
---


	33. This time I won't let go, I'd rather die, Than give up the fight,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, on time as promised.
> 
> Apparently, the solution to my blue day was to have some excellent seafood. Who knew?

_“White Flag” – Bishop Briggs_

 

_Scotland – The Highlands (Hogsmeade)_

Harry stood on the second-floor balcony at the end of High Street and exhaled. There was something about the air in Hogsmeade that just tasted different. He had been particularly careful about his glamour this time around. Medium brown hair, brown eyes, he left his skin tone it’s natural dark tan after spending a lot of time in the sun in Saudi Arabia. He was young and fit so there was little to no reason why anyone would associate him with Harry Potter.

The property was a three-storey building tucked at the end of the main strip. The downstairs was empty, glass windows staring blindly out at the street. The second and third storeys were the living space with two bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, and generous living area. The master suite took up the top floor while everything else was on the second. Everything was dark timber, odd little wizard spaces tucked away. Many of the enchantments were failing which was unfortunate as this property was the most heavily seeped in magic. Harry couldn’t help but be excited at the prospect of stretching his magic a little while restoring the property.

After a week of hiding out at the property and evaluating everything, Jasper finally dragged Harry out, begging him to take him to the shops and show him around. With a sigh and a smile, Harry obliged. Walking along High Street dressed in muggle clothing, they acted like a pair of love-struck teenagers. Harry pointed out different shops, explaining what history he remembered, they ignored the looks from the local wizarding population. Muggle attire was a little more prevalent than when Harry had lived at Hogwarts, but it was still more common to see people in robes than anything else. Jasper gasped and laughed at all the right places, perfectly portraying the visiting foreigner. Eventually, they ended up at The Three Broomsticks for lunch.

“Harry, I can’t help but notice the limited amount of food places here? There is here, which is a warm pub, there is that pink tea shop which certainly isn’t for everyone and then that other dingey pub.” Jasper remarked while slicing up his blue steak.

Harry only hummed in response, savouring the warmth from the butterbeer. He had missed the beverage, nowhere else did it quite like The Three Broomsticks.

“What if we turned the bottom of the property into a café? Got a proper coffee machine, a little kitchen at the back, make pastries and cakes. That would be popular don’t you think? An alternative to the pink tea shop for those who want something more casual than a meal but don’t want to drown in doilies?”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, the sound soaking into the heavy timber beams surrounding them. “You are so right Jasper, it’s perfect. We can get the café up and running and fix up upstairs too. I love it!”

The days slipped into weeks as they got the café up and running, the enchantments upstairs were stubbornly resistant, so Harry ended up spending a lot of his time upstairs wrestling with the magic while Jasper pottered around in the café downstairs.

After a month in Hogsmeade, Jasper decided to open the café, running it himself. Griphook had organise all the licenses that they needed to operate. The vampire quickly fell in love with the locals and the village. He had seen the curious looks through the glass the first couple of days he had been working downstairs so took to propping the door open. It took another couple of days of him smiling and waving at everyone who hesitated as they walked by before someone actually stuck their head in the door. A lovely older lady who worked at Dervish and Banges was the first to venture in. She quizzed him relentlessly, but he used all of his southern charm and soon the old biddy was tottering off to spread his story.

Jasper had explained that he and his boyfriend were travelling after finishing their schooling and had been offered the property to live in and renovate by a family friend. He explained that while he wasn’t inherently magical, his boyfriend, who was working upstairs on the living space, was a wizard. The biddy hadn’t quite come out and asked what he was, clearly, she had sensed something other about him. With his odd red/gold eye colour, lack of obvious fangs and slightly warmer and softer skin, it was no longer easy to pick him as a vampire.

 

_“White Flag” – Bishop Briggs_

_Take a hit, shoot me down, shoot me down_

_I won't ever hit the ground, hit the ground_

_Playing dead, I'll never do_

_Gotta keep an eye on you_

_Patience is wearing thin, paper thin_

_Promises broke again, what a sin_

_But it only feeds my energy_

_So don't expect no sympathy_

_Smoke, fire, it's all going up_

_Don't you know I ain't afraid to shed a little blood?_

_Smoke, fire, flares are going up, flares are going up_

_Oh, won't wave my white flag, no_

_This time I won't let go_

_I'd rather die_

_Than give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight_

_Won't wave my white flag, no_

_Oh, I won't go down slow_

_I'd rather die_

_Than give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Put an X on my chest, on my chest_

_But I'm still standing 'cause I won't forget_

_The hell on earth you put me through_

_I'll save myself in spite of you_

_Smoke, fire, it's all going up_

_Don't you know I ain't afraid to shed a little blood?_

_Smoke, fire, flares are going up, flares are going up_

_Oh, won't wave my white flag, no_

_This time I won't let go_

_I'd rather die_

_Than give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight_

_Won't wave my white flag, no_

_Oh, I won't go down slow_

_I'd rather die_

_Than give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_White flag never going up, never going up, no, no [x3]_

 

_Oh, won't wave my white flag, no (wave my white flag)_

_This time I won't let go (won't let go)_

_I'd rather die_

_Than give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight_

_Won't wave my white flag, no (wave my white flag)_

_Oh, I won't go down slow (go down slow)_

_I'd rather die_

_Than give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa [x2]_

_Wave my white flag_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa [x2]_

_Raise my white flag, no_  
  
---


	34. When it crumbles, We will stand tall, Face it all together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all ready? It's coming!

_"Skyfall” – Adele_

 

The day after his grilling, people started trickling in while he set up the café space chatting amiably as he pottered about. He could feel their eyes assessing him, noticing his lack of wand or obvious magic. Harry would only venture downstairs if Jasper asked for assistance, otherwise they had agreed to divide and conquer as Jasper could not help with wrestling the enchantments upstairs into submission.

He worked tirelessly at trying to create a warm and welcoming atmosphere, something similar to The Three Broomsticks, but smaller, more casual, a little more New York café. Months slipped by and the business picked up, locals discovering that he made an excellent cup of coffee. Harry would get up in the mornings and make a generous amount of pastries and cakes before retreating upstairs. He had successfully tackled the third storey, but the kitchen upstairs was being petulant, refusing to submit and allow anything to be fixed.

Jasper was quickly loved by the locals and on Hogsmeade weekends, the café was filled with sixth- and seventh-year students who relished in flirting with the young-looking vampire. Jasper would shamelessly flirt back, much to Harry’s amusement. Harry studiously avoided the café on the weekends it was overtaken by Hogwarts students.

After four months of relentless work, Harry finally wrestled the magic in the upstairs floor into submission. He had moved onto actually renovating the space and was in the process of painting the walls when a craving for coffee overcame him. Knowing it would be busy downstairs, he headed down to help himself.

Jasper was at the counter chatting to one of his regulars when he felt Harry tromp down the stairs and head straight to the coffee machine.

“Harry love, how goes the painting?” He turned, resting an elbow on the counter behind him and burst out laughing, white paint was smeared through Harry’s hair, striping down his cheek.

Harry blinked at him while prepping the coffee machine. “What?”

“Darlin’, you’re covered in paint!” Jasper shared an amused glance with the woman behind him, failing to notice the odd look in her eye.

“Ah, I was having some trouble with the roller and felt like a coffee before I try again.” Harry finished the making the coffee, turning around and leaning against the bench behind him to take a sip.

Jasper couldn’t help but smile lovingly at him, rubbing a thumb over his mate’s cheek. But as he shifted to touch Harry, the expression on the other man’s face shifted from tired bemusement, to surprise then horror. Following Harry’s line of sight over his shoulder, he glanced at the woman who came in every day and back at Harry.

“Gotcha!” The woman behind him stated before turning on her heel and running from the café.

“Harry?” Jasper reached out to touch his mates’ shoulder. He blinked, coming out of his shocked stupor.

“Ginny. That was Ginny. They found us.” Anguished eyes looked deeply into Jasper’s.

Harry shook himself, mind whirling. There was no escaping, not really, and it was time that this ended, time for the blade over his head to fall, so that he and Jasper could get on with their lives. Turning on his heel, he darted up the stairs, summoning his phone and dialling.

“Griphook. They have found us. Ginny just saw me at the café. I was wearing my glamour, but Jasper called me by my name, and she could see the recognition on my face. She got away, so the rest will be here soon. Can you contact someone, get some support sent here for Jasper or something? I will try to lead them away from Hogsmeade, but I don’t hold much hope for it.” He moved back to the ground floor, passing his phone off to Jasper.

 

_“Skyfall” – Adele_

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

_I’ve drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I’m stolen_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_At skyfall_

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_You may have my number, you can take my name_

_But you’ll never have my heart_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I’d never be me_

_Without the security_

_Of your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_And we’ll stand_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_Let the sky fall_

_We will stand tall_

_At skyfall_  
  
---


	35. No pain, no victory, Your reign is history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter already! The last one wraps everything up. Originally, the song for this confrontation was meant to be Teenagers by My Chemical Romance, but once I wrote the scene, I realised that song so didn't fit. Instead I settled on "Ready Set Let's Go" – Sam Tinnesz which I feel works infinitely better.
> 
> I hope you are all satisfied with the confrontation... I completed this fic before I began posting it and I have loved reading the speculation of the comments. Because you guys have been such great commenters, I have started writing an alternate ending (as previously mentioned) and in there I am going to take some of the ideas you all posited. 
> 
> Anyway, tomorrow night will be the last chapter, enjoy and feel free to comment!!

_"Ready Set Let's Go" – Sam Tinnesz_

 

Turning off his glamour bracelet, Harry stepped out of the café, throwing up protective wards over it so it wouldn’t get damaged. Just as he was finishing, a series of pops could be heard.

“You haven’t aged a day.” Ron stood in front of him, older, tired looking. There was madness in his eyes, hands twitching violently.

“Hello Ron. Long-time no see.” Harry stood, breathing slowly, calm.

The red head spluttered, yanking his wand out and pointing it at Harry. “Hello? Hello?! After all this time, you turn up looking exactly the same as you did when you left.”

The man was verging on hysterical, wand shaking in his grip. “You are dangerous, you weren’t supposed to live after the battle. Dumbledore said that you would be too powerful to survive. You will drag us all down into the darkness!” He was practically slavering, shrieking as he gesticulated wildly, sparks flying from his wand tip.

There was a group of about ten behind Ron, Ginny and Seamus flanking him. Harry sighed.

“Ron, what do you want? I left the wizarding world ten years ago now. I haven’t caused any trouble, haven’t done anything, I just want to live my life. Why can’t you leave me alone?”

“No! You were meant to be controlled! You were meant to submit, we were meant to be in charge! You are out of control!” He ranted, pacing, movements wild. Ginny watched him with hungry eyes, Seamus filled with loathing.

Harry was at a loss, he couldn’t reason with them. He could take them all down with little effort, but that seemed wrong to him too. As he was mulling over his options, Ron rounded on him. Rage suffused him when he realised that Harry was not paying attention to his monologue.

With a wordless snarl, Ron thrust his wand forward, coloured light spewing forth. Harry blinked in surprise, slipping sideways to avoid the blast. The furious red head continued casting, the others behind him pitching in and soon there was a blur of colour flashing around him.

With a mental huff, Harry dodged, dancing around the beams, occasionally flicking a counterattack to prevent anyone from getting seriously injured. The rage in his attackers built, vitriol being spewed along with spells. He was grateful he had the foresight to ward the café, he could see stray spells impacting the surrounding buildings.

After what felt like an eternity, Harry could just hear in the distance more pops. As he moved through the wand fight, he could see crimson robes creeping towards them, peeking out of alley ways and around corners. He maintained, allowing the light wingers to incriminate themselves, using minimal force to prevent injury.

All too soon, they were surrounded and as one, the aurors struck. Everyone was quickly disarmed and restrained with Harry standing quietly in front of the café.

*****

The remnants of the light wing movement were taken to the ministry to await criminal prosecution and their trials. Harry was gathered up and dragged along, joined by all the witnesses of the incident including Jasper. Everything was very perfunctory, they were questioned by junior aurors initially, just to gather insight into what actually happened.

Harry could only resign himself to being discovered, realising that there was no way he could convincingly lie. He was much too recognisable and his lack of aging was clearly an issue. Hermione appeared after his initial statement and allowed him to call in Griphook, they, and Jasper, retreated to a private room where Harry explained about the Hallows making him immortal. With the understanding that he would turn over his research material, he was released. Harry had a feeling that they would try to track him once he left, but with his abundance of tattoos, the ministry would be unable to do anything magically, not that he had any intention of hiding any longer.

The trial dragged out, the wizarding world did not really welcome him back, he had been vilified by the press too many times. He and Jasper retreated to Hogsmeade and soon the sleepy little village settled around the pair. Jasper continued running the coffee shop while Harry liaised with the ministry over the incarceration of the light wingers.

Eventually, Ron was sentenced to Azkaban for ten years, Ginny and Seamus received seven and the other members received a lesser sentence of three years. Dumbledore’s reputation, as well as Molly Weasley’s, took a hard hit during the trial as it was revealed Harry fled Britain to escape their machinations. Molly received one year in Azkaban for assisting in his illegal potioning.

 

_"Ready Set Let's Go" – Sam Tinnesz_

_No pain, no victory_

_Your reign is history_

_'Cause we're not stoppin' til we break through_

_So take your best shot, make your move_

_Oh, step right up, who's next?_

_You're messin' with the best_

_We're death defyin'_

_Coming in like lightnin'_

_Look out, we're strikin'_

_Ready set, ready set, let's go_

_This fire's blazin'_

_We're troublemakin'_

_We got you shakin'_

_Ready set, ready set, let's go_

_Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_

_Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_

_Ready set, ready set, let's go_

_High volts through these veins_

_Trouble is our gain_

_Keepin' aces up every sleeve_

_Bringing rivals down to their knees_

_Oh, step right up, who's next?_

_You're messin' with the best_

_We're death defyin'_

_Coming in like lightnin'_

_Look out, we're strikin'_

_Ready set, ready set, let's go_

_This fire's blazin'_

_We're troublemakin'_

_We got you shakin'_

_Ready set, ready set, let's go_

_Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_

_Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_

_Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_

_Ready set, ready set, let's go_

_Hit' em up, hit' em up, hit' em up_

_Hit'em up, hit'em up_

_We're death defyin'_

_Coming in like lightnin'_

_Look out, we're strikin'_

_Ready set, ready set, let's go (go)_

_This fire's blazin' (go)_

_We're troublemakin' (go)_

_We got you shakin'_

_Ready set, ready set, let's go_

_Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_

_Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_

_Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_

_Ready set, ready set, let's go_

_Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_

_Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_

_Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_

_Ready set, ready set, let's go_  
  
---


	36. The moon shines down, And everybody's safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot apologise enough for ghosting on you guys just before posting the final chapter. I got the worst case of food poisoning ever on Monday and am only just able to scrape myself off the floor. To apologise, I will share a sneak preview of the alternate ending that I am working on. Now I won't be posting the rest of it until I actually finish it, and I've only just gotten to the birth so it's still aways off yet, and please be kind, normally I edit stuff multiple times before I post it so if it isn't up to my usual standard, blame that. Anyway, onto the final, closing chapter!

_“Sway” – Blue October_

 

Harry’s relationship with Hermione had taken a hard hit when he had fled the country with no word, but she ultimately understood that he had no guarantee that she wouldn’t hand him over to the Weasley’s control. Draco and he agreed to put their differences behind each other and discovered they had a lot in common. Jasper continued to be very popular throughout Hogsmeade, his southern charm attracting everyone in droves much to Harry’s ongoing amusement. Some got a little too determined in their pursuit in the vampire and discovered the wrong end of Harry’s wand.

The population of Hogsmeade shifted and flowed around the pair as they stood still, a fixed point in time. The years were marked with fresh-faced third years and graduating seventh years from Hogwarts. Decades were marked with the passing of elderly shop owners, their children and grandchildren taking over the various stores.

Bill, Charlie and the Twins worked to redeem the Weasley name from the scandal of trying to control The Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione and Draco married and soon produced a spat of brilliant blonde children that took the wizarding world by storm in their own time.

Periodically, Jasper and Harry would venture forth and explore somewhere in the world for a holiday, but they always returned to their little café in Hogsmeade. They became legend in the area, the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year always saw their café filled with little third years begging for stories and whispering amongst themselves. The couple always took it with good humour and a gentle smile, encouraging acceptance and cooperation amongst all.

Harry never did age, maintaining his approximately 19-year-old visage to compliment his mate, Jasper. Periodically, a Dark Lord would rise up and try to kill Harry. Irrespective of whether they succeeded or failed, Harry would return and the Dark Lord would quietly vanish, much to the communities relief.  

The world changed and rotated around them, but as always, Harry and Jasper remained together, watching as the world went by.

 

_“Sway” – Blue October_

_We sway_

_Grabbed her by the hips and hand_

_Then off we went_

_Across the sanded floor_

_She said "that's not sand, it's salt_

_It will get worn like we did before"_

_I only wanna dance with you_

_Every time I try_

_We only get an hour or so_

_It's time to get personal_

_We've got these times of our lives_

_Lets take this time to let it show_

_these are ours._

_These are ours_

_We sway_

_The moon shines down_

_And everybody's safe._

_Christmas lights all day_

_And rightly so_

_We feel high as fuck_

_And everything is good_

_Good to go_

_I watch the snow fall down_

_Feels great to be honest_

_Forget about the trouble_

_Forget about the drama_

_Cause I ain't Casanova_

_Baby I can dance for days_

_This time with you_

_Is just amazing in so many ways_

_I only wanna dance with you_

_Every time I try_

_We only get an hour or so_

_It's time to get personal_

_We've got these times of our lives_

_Lets take this time to let it show_

_these are ours._

_These are ours_

_We'll stay until we want to_

_That's how it use to be_

_We never fell apart_

_We stay here until we want to_

_Now we just sway_

_Come on_

_Dance with me_

_These, These are ours_

_These, These are ours_

_We sway_  
  
---


End file.
